


Still Life

by dogpoet, helenharris



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Kolinahr, M/M, Tarsus IV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenharris/pseuds/helenharris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk在Tarsus IV事件之后，到瓦肯寻求kolinahr的修行。重启版AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154369) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet), [garryowen (dogpoet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/garryowen). 



我被人忘记，如同死人，无人记念。  
我好像破碎的航船。

诗篇31:12

 

 

Jim突然醒来时，仍如坠梦中。在梦里，他在安纳托利亚十一抽杀的密林中狂奔，腐木断枝掠过他的头顶，摔倒时掌心的泥土一片潮湿。他挣扎着呼吸，两手探啊探，可攥紧的只有床单。他睁开眼，坐起来，警报全开，心脏狂跳。

他在医院，或者是个看起来像医院的地方。腕上插着输液管。他把管子一把拽掉，磕磕绊绊地下地。他摔倒了，双腿无力支撑身体的重量。近看，地板砖是浅浅的乳白色，饰有灰色的暗斑。很冷。

“他醒了。”女人的声音。疾疾的脚步逼近。

“小子。”低沉的声音。“没事了。你现在安全了。”一个胡子花白的年长男人蹲在Jim身边，穿着医生的白罩衣，拿着三律仪。一个女人犹豫地站在他身后，眉头紧锁。

Jim试图逃开，可有手抓住了他，辖制了他。他奋力挣扎，呼吸剧烈。他不明白发生了什么。不知道自己在哪，这些人是谁。可能是实验室。一项实验。

“James。”男人说。“我是Salter医生。你在Tarsus Central的医院。Kodos已经死了。”男人转身对女人说。“我们可能得给他打镇定剂。20毫升。”女人离开了，脚步噔噔。

男人的注意力回到Jim身上，仍按住他的手臂。Jim自觉虚弱，无力挣扎。他累了。他感到泪水充满了自己的眼眶，暗暗咒骂自己。如果他显露出丝毫的虚弱，Kodos的人都会杀了他。

“一切都会好的。你现在真的安全了。联盟的船来了。他们送来了食物和补给。你听懂我在说什么吗？”

Jim听懂了，可半信半疑。

“医生。”女人回来了。

“你来。”

女人跪在Jim身旁，把注射器按在他颈子上。他试图扭头，可伴随着空气被推出的声音，皮肤已经感到刺痛。

“这应该能镇定他，同时不致昏迷。”Salter医生说。“帮我把他抬回床上。”

他们抬起Jim。他试图挣脱，可身体更疲倦了。他们把他放到床上。

“去问Hugo医生能不能来看他。”Salter医生说。

女人点头，再次离开。Jim环视房间。他才看到旁边的床上也有病人。一些是孩子。几个人盯着他，其他人似乎睡着了。

“你的朋友也在。和你一起的孩子。他们很好。”

Jim突然困极了。他想说话，可张不开嘴。

“你想见见他们吗？”

是的。他想知道他们是不是平安。但他的想法退去，渐行渐远。睡魔袭来。

他再醒来的时候镇定许多。他不再感到疼痛，至少是生理的疼痛。他不再感到饥饿。过去的几个月，他对这两者习以为常。几周？几个月？他不知道。他冲亮光眨眼。一张熟悉的脸孔——Barrett，和他一起逃亡的小孩子——坐在邻床上看他。Jim舔舔嘴唇。他说不出话。

“没关系。”Barrett的声音细细的，爬下床，站到Jim床边。“他们把我移到你身边了。Miranda已经回家了。”他伸出一只手。

Jim用大点儿的手掌包住了它，又闭上眼。画面袭来。回忆袭来。他们一定是联盟的士兵，不是Kodos的人。他想起他们抓住他手臂的时候，自己怎样用所有的武器（并不是很多）来抓、咬和攻击。血的气味。死的气味。他的鼻腔里仍溢满了这些气味。他的喉咙发痛，仿佛有人紧紧压着，胃也疼得蹊跷。他知道这些疼痛不是受伤的缘故。

“他醒了，Barrett？”Salter医生。Jim认出了他的声音。忆起了他的声音。

“嗯。他不说话。”

“好。James？”

Jim睁开眼，Salter医生正俯身瞧着他。

“你觉得怎么样？”

他觉得什么硕大沉重的东西压在胸口。他没法呼吸。空气不够。

“你还疼吗？你断了几根肋骨和趾骨。”

Jim眨眼。试图呼吸。他怎么会还活着？他没法呼吸。

Salter医生按住一个按钮，床升起来，帮他维持成坐姿。他觉得胸口有东西咯咯响。可能是断掉的肋骨。

“你今天想吃点儿东西吗？果冻？”

他差点儿笑出来。果冻？他最后吃的东西是草。还有一种让他呕吐的根茎，他让其他更小的孩子吃之前，要拿自己做实验。他扭头看Barrett。

“很好吃。”Barrett悄悄告诉他，好像在倾吐一个秘密。

Jim费力地点头。

“好极了。”Salter医生拍拍他的手臂。

果冻装在一个密封的容器里。Jim疑惑地摆弄着它，检视包装和印着的图标。汤匙在他绑了绷带的手指间显得轻飘飘的——几个指甲被拔掉了。吃完后，他用没绑绷带的手指在碗里抹了一圈，放到嘴里吃掉。护士又拿来几个给他。趁着没人看见，他小心翼翼地把两碗果冻塞到枕头下面。Barrett在邻床上看着他。他指着自己的枕头，知会的样子，Jim冲他微笑起来。Barrett举起六只手指。Jim伸起拇指。你永远不知道你什么时候需要食物。明天可能一切都不一样。

Jim快吃完的时候，一个戴眼镜的小个子男人走过来，手中是一台PADD。他拉了把椅子，坐到Jim床边。他的声音很柔软，像在唱歌，每句话都是问句。

“James Kirk。”他说。“我是Hugo医生，病房的精神科医师。如果方便，占用一点你的时间，可以吗？我希望知道你的情况。你经历了一场磨难，是吧？”

Jim看着他。蠢人。一场磨难？这是他唯一能说的？

“Salter医生说你不说话。也许你愿意写一条简讯？”Hugo医生把PADD递给他。

Jim用一根完好的手指，在显示屏上拼出： _滚_ 。他把PADD递回给医生，按钮把床放下来。他扭头看Barrett。

“我明白了。你没心情说话，是吗？但说话非常重要。你必须处理你过去的经历。画出来简单些，是吗？我会拿支笔给你。”

画。好吧。好像Jim巴不得画身首异处的腐烂尸体。画窗外的遍地寂灭。画饿死的小小的孩子。Jim听到医生站起来。

“我不是来让你更难过的。我只想帮你，明白吗？你必须让我知道有什么是我能为你做的。我来帮你。”

没人帮他。没人帮过他。他必须救自己。现在他也必须这样做。

第二天，护士推着轮椅来了。他叫Griff，名牌上写着。

“今天我带你去洗澡。”他说。

Jim瞥瞥枕头。如果他离开床铺，食物会被别人发现的。他看向Barrett，他明白。

“我看着。”Barrett悄悄说。

Jim把腿放下床，脚碰到地面，可站不住。

Griff赶忙上前。“我帮你。你在床上躺了一阵了。”他帮Jim坐进轮椅。“饥饿让你丧失了大量肌肉。经过训练你才能重新站起来。”

Jim盯着自己的腿，第一次看见似的。医院的病号服盖住了他的大腿，可即便如此，他也能看出自己的腿有多细。他身上有很多瘀青，还有一块皮疹。他摸摸那片红包。

“过敏。”Griff告诉他。“你吃了很多不该吃的东西，会好的。”

Jim不喜欢同情的眼神。Griff不在那儿。自己在一艘船上，Jim突然心里有数。医院的部分员工是Kodos选中的。他们的脸上满是歉疚，和Jim接触时小心翼翼，好像他要碎裂开来。可能他们想的没错。

淋浴时他看到自己的肋骨。一根根的。肚子上有皮疹，胸口也是。他几乎认不出自己。逃离Kodos士兵的追捕时，他无暇顾及自己的外貌。他把水拧到最烫，可他还是冷。他必须扶着墙上的栏杆。即便如此，几分钟之后他已精疲力竭。他关掉水，Griff来了，垂着眼，拿着浴巾。

回到病房，Jim一眼瞅见了Katie和Andy，他们坐在Barrett的床上，玩着一款桌面游戏。

“Jim！”Katie喊起来，跳下床，差点儿蹦到他怀里。

Griff伸手轻轻制止。“他断了几根肋骨。轻点儿。”

Katie的眼睛瞪大了，乖乖地立着，等Jim伸出手才投到Jim怀里。很疼，虽然她的个头在五岁孩子里算小的。可Jim还是搂着她，像搂着自己的生命线。她还活着。她还活着。有人清洁和梳理了她的头发。她看起来几乎正常了——瘦，可正常。他的抗争不是徒劳。Kodos本会杀了她。

“今天我们要回家。”她的脸埋在他肩头。“我们来说再见。”

他把她搂得更紧。他努力不掉眼泪。他背着她走了几里路。他为她找吃的。在一切意义上她都是他的小妹妹，他不想她走。长几岁的Andy静静地站在Jim的轮椅旁。Jim想问，问他们是不是还好，是有人来接还是乘穿梭机，但他说不出话。他知道他们的父母在邻近的星站工作。路上不会太远。

“我会想你。”Katie放开手，悄悄告诉他。“他们说你没法说话。你好了之后会给我传简讯吗？”

Jim点头。简讯。他几个月都没想到过。

Andy安静地抱了一下他。他一直少言寡语。至少他和Katie能互相依靠。他们还有父母。他们要回家了。

家。Jim甚至不再清楚家在哪里。地球似乎在亿万光年之外。

入夜，病房静悄悄的。走廊的微光透进来，Jim不至于看不见。床边的轮椅——他要学着自己去卫生间。这需要时间，可他讨厌按呼叫钮，讨厌面对任何人。讨厌别人的触碰。

他滑下床，两手撑住轮椅的扶手。坐进轮椅，没摔。他查看枕头下的食物——还在——移到窗前。

即使身处市区，这几个月发生的事也留下了痕迹。断裂的树枝。破碎的窗户。街道上堆满了奇怪的东西——飞行车的零件，冷藏器，卸下的门，甚至有一幅画，画的是环绕安纳托利亚的山脉。可尸体不见了。道路两旁的枯木脚下生满了野草。白天，人们不再携带武器走来走去，虽然联盟的士兵仍会巡逻，带着枪。Jim看着一辆军车开过，例行巡视。它看上去那么寂寞。

他醒了三天，还没有说话。他没法。他不知道为什么。他的嘴出了毛病？舌头？声带？或者是他无话可说。他的肺不听使唤。空气不够他说话。一定是因为这个。但他的肺有什么毛病？医生没说它们有问题。

两天之后，Salter医生来到Jim床前。“好消息，James。你要回家了。过些日子有艘穿梭机往地球去。实际上是你生日那天。你几岁了？”他充满希望地看着Jim。

Jim没吱声。Salter医生有他的病历。他清楚Jim的生日。

“我儿子也快满十四岁了。”

棒极了。Jim发誓Salter医生的儿子过着很好的寻常日子。可能如果Jim走运，在十四岁到来之前，他还能往生活里塞几件大悲剧。他恨过生日。生日时妈妈永远不在家。她总是在太空，而Jim和Sam困在家里，和叔叔在一起。

Jim在医院躺了一周，一次都没想家。他无法相信爱荷华曾是他生命的一部分。把Frank的车开下悬崖似乎是一世以前的事情了。都因为那辆笨车，Frank才有了送Jim到外星的军事训练营学点儿纪律的好点子。他的大脑卡带了，一遍一遍地回放过去几个月发生的事。梦惊醒他。他们送来的每一盘食物，在他眼中都是浪费——几周之前就该送来的。几个月前。他不得不开始把食物藏到床底下。护士不是没看到，就是装作没看到。

Salter医生把PADD递给Jim。“你可以给你家人写信。我们已经告知他们你的归来。”

Jim接过PADD，盯着它坚硬的塑料外壳。他的触觉记忆很强，触摸板上的字母让他心安。绑绷带的手指很笨拙，可他还能打字。他知道Salter医生在看他，可他没有抬头。

“Jim，你走之前，我希望你能再和Hugo医生见一次面。也许他能帮你处理一些发生过的事。”

Jim抬起头，希望Salter医生能读出他的表情意味的： _才怪。他他妈的帮不了我_ 。

“你也可以传简讯给我，如果你有需要。”

等Salter医生离开，Jim打开了浏览器，可他不知道做什么。他不想给家里写信。他坐了一会儿，感受着PADD散发的热量。他想起爱荷华。想起玉米地。即使现在大部分物资都靠进口，爱荷华依旧出产食物。这是他的骄傲。他不介意再看看田野。绿色的海洋，健康又茁壮。

他找到了Riverside的报纸，浏览标题，地方议会的选举，Riverside高中和Des Moines高中的橄榄球赛。他没法让自己在乎，哪怕他以前热爱橄榄球。他六个月没见过朋友们了。他试着想象回到家，和他们一起在食堂吃饭，在滑板公园闲逛。他能对他们怎么说？他想象自己微笑着，装作什么都没发生。他想象自己假装在乎电脑游戏、姑娘和汽车。他的胸中一阵发紧，使劲吸气。

他看向Barrett的床。那孩子睡着了。他七岁，以前他告诉过Jim。七岁。可能这对他会容易些。其他的七岁小孩不会问他去了哪里。不会听说Tarsus上发生的事。Barrett是地球来的，Jim不记得具体哪里。纽约？他是来看亲戚的，他的亲戚已经死于Kodos之手。

 _肺_ ，Jim在检索栏输入，唤醒PADD。他又敲了几个字： _呼吸困难_ 。按下检索键。

大部分结果是关于哮喘和过敏，不过有一篇文章讲的是中医，说悲伤会让肺部收缩。他点进那页面的几个链接，漫无边际地浏览，直到读到一篇文章，讲的是冥想的呼吸法，特别介绍了瓦肯冥想。接下来的时间他都在查瓦肯人，瓦肯星的地理和气候，他查的最多的是Seleya山上的僧人，他们寻求kolinahr，一种湮灭情感的仪式。

“你在读什么？”Barrett问他，小小的睡脸冲着Jim。

Jim招招手，Barrett下床，钻到Jim身边，和他一起读。

“这些词太长了。”Barrett看了几眼。“你怎么不能说话了？”

Jim努力。他张嘴，只能吃力地喘气。 _我喉咙痛_ ，他写道，Barrett没说什么，倚着Jim。Jim输入了新的网址，让Barrett看视频。他俩一起看视频，直到晚饭时分。

那天夜里，第二天夜里，再之后的夜里，人人安睡以后，Jim静悄悄地挪进轮椅——他越来越顺手了——到一面有裂缝的墙边。他练习走路，一手扶墙保持平衡。或者他扶着轮椅，在病房中行走。走回来，又走回去。他逼着自己练习，因为不准备不行。在他应该恢复行走能力的时候躺着，太蠢不过。

他有过疑虑。当差点儿摔倒的时候，当差点儿被轮椅辗过的时候，他会起别的念想，说服自己回地球是正确的，或至少合乎情理。可他一次也没有摔倒，他觉得这预示了什么。他很虚弱，但他能做到。虽然如此，他知道他的想法可能离愚蠢只有一步之遥。像他其他的想法一样，或许吧。但这想法一旦成形，他就没法不去想它。没法不去想会怎么样。没法不去想这将是他所有问题的归宿。

白天他睡觉积蓄力量，吃下身体能承受的所有食物。

 

 

~*~

穿梭机预计在这个星球的周一启航。Jim没过多久就找到另一艘船，往瓦肯星去。Tarsus的事情已世人皆知，舰船往返频繁，送来补给和援助，装卸需要时间。

Collier号，一艘货船，会在周一黎明启航，这比Jim预计的时间早。它会在瓦肯星暂留，运送几位旅客，可能是屠杀的幸存者。周日深夜，每个人都熟睡以后，Jim爬下床，他已经能自己站起来了。即便吃力。他悄无声息地取下枕套，装入他积攒的食物。一个护士好心给了他一套衣服，他在黑暗中换上，手里提着鞋，保持安静。

他走之前，静静地俯身看着Barrett，轻轻抚摸他的小手。男孩猛地惊醒，看到是Jim才放松下来。

“你要走了。”他轻声说。

Jim点头，把一根手指放到唇前。

“好。”Barrett像在发誓。

Jim救了他的命，Barrett知道。他会保持忠诚，Jim确信。他的父母过几天就会来接他，Jim尽力不因别离而难过。他最后一次捏了一下这孩子的手，踮脚走出了病房。

 

 

 

 

~*~

Tarsus是一颗地球殖民星，也有少数其他星球的人来来往往。Jim看上去像这儿的居民。他普普通通，平凡无奇。他甚至庆幸自己在这儿生活了几个月。没人注意他，即使夜色浓重，即使他小小年纪。他不蠢。他知道夜里在街上游荡的人大多是娼妓，有个角落里的男人招呼他，他吓了一跳。

他没法说话，但他快步离开，走过破碎的窗户和劫掠殆尽的商铺，那男人没有追赶他。街道无人修缮，Jim不知道要花多久，Tarsus才能恢复他初见时的样貌。这里不如地球美丽，可有森林和草场。他住的营地辽阔荒凉，坐落在城市边缘的一片草原上。

空港上，几艘穿梭机在等待。重要的是分辨出哪艘隶属Collier号。幸运的是，在灾难发生前，Jim最喜欢的做的就是黑客。现在他出院了，原来的自己似乎回来了。他从口袋里拿出PADD，锁定航空公司的系统。很快他就侵入数据库，查到了穿梭机的位置。

四下无人，他背着食物上了穿梭机，在宇航服舱找到了一个栖身之处。几小时后，他听到引擎发动的和缓轰鸣。又过了半小时，他感到穿梭机降落在母船上。

Collier号是艘货船，曲速三是最高速度。一匹驮马。虽然不快，可他将到达。一周，或许。他会节省着吃枕套里的食物。足够了。

整整一周，他孤身一人，为了不被发现，从一个角落躲到另一个角落，他有大把思考的时间，可他的头脑麻木空白。有时候他梦到在密林中狂奔，梦到被人追赶和伤害。有时候他梦到爱荷华，梦到雪，梦到袜子踩得地板咯吱响。一个梦里，他被丝网缠绕，蜜蜂围着他嗡嗡作响。它们飞着飞着就死了，坠落到地上，犹如轻柔的呢喃。他梦到性，虽然他从没有过性行为。他迷恋过一个叫Aly的姑娘，她对他不闻不问。七年级时他们一起上英文课，之后Jim就被送到了Tarsus。已经六个月了。他不知道她现在的模样是不是变了。不知道她的乳房是不是开始隆起。在梦里，她曲线曼妙，任凭Jim抚摸。他醒过来，在黑暗里手淫，几个月来他的第一次快感。很快就结束了，愧疚袭来。他目睹了硕大无朋的死，他不该想到性，可他做不到。

快到瓦肯星的时候，疑虑又涌上他的心头。在瓦肯星他举目无亲。他可能会被逮捕。或追逐。他不知道。可那里似乎比地球要好。他没法面对地球。他不想人们看着他，想起他原来的样子。不想回答问题。不想提出问题。他很孤独，可他不想要同伴。他身体里每个角落都疼痛不堪。他蜷起身子，疼痛依旧。有时候他惊惧不已，呼吸急促，眼泪差点儿滑落下来，可只是差点儿。

他可以轻松地钻回穿梭机小小的舱室。引擎的声音和触感给他抚慰。机器于他是有魔力的。他喜爱它们的复杂和简单。他知道它们怎样工作。他能把东西拆开再修好。人则不能。

他读到过瓦肯星的高温、重力和低浓度的氧气。在船上游荡的时候，他往枕套里又添了几件东西：更多的食物，迷你紧急氧气包，遮阳的衣物。除此之外，他觉得自己一无所知。外星毕竟是外星，抵达之前你一无所知。至少Tarsus如是。

穿梭机在两处停留，一是Shi’kahr，二是Gol。Gol离Jim要去的Seleya山最近。他从医院偷来的PADD上有地图。他默记于心，以防万一。

他等待时机，悄悄溜下穿梭机，躲在集装箱的暗处，直到四下无人。炎热，灿烂的橘色日头落山后也是一样。光芒四射，如果有神，这就是神的样貌吧，可Jim不相信神的存在。

这里空气稀薄，他以为会呼吸困难，但他似乎变了。他大口吸气，品咂着新鲜的气味。泥土和灼热的气味，松枝一样刺鼻的植物的气味。地面滚烫，他庆幸自己带了一双鞋。如果他夜行日息，旅途将持续三天。他查资料时得知白日行进会导致中暑。甚至会更糟。而Jim最擅长的，就是生存。

他在Collier号上偷了一个背包，他背着往Gol远方的群山走去。他背的最重的东西是水。他还带了一把相位枪，也是从船上偷的，以防遭袭。他的双腿像灌了铅，每迈一步都要左思右想。在黑暗中，他默默念诵着。

忘—却。

忘—却。

忘—却。

他的腿很快就没有了力气，他必须停下来休息。他不知道在Tarsus上，自己怎么能天杀的跑那么久，怎么能幸存下来。可能被人追赶，会给你力量吧。现在，追赶他的只有时间。他必须在三天内到达，水快喝完了。有时他并不在乎。他不觉得活着是有意义的。过去的十四年，生活并不怎么样。假如他爸爸还活着，事情是不是会有所不同？抑或同样糟糕？

他可能会曝尸荒漠。无人寻得。

他沿着山间的一条小道攀爬。谁是他之前的行者？他会遇到谁吗？他们会说什么？

他没有找到这些问题的答案，因为他谁都没有遇到。山上没有可以安歇的所在。有时候能找到一块遮阴的巨石。没有树，只有低矮的灌木。白日他睡在灌木中间，尽力躲避阳光。他行进不止，傍晚启程，黎明扎寨。手电筒他用的很省，怕电量耗尽。野兽在暗夜中嘶鸣，仿佛在遭人屠杀。他紧握着相位枪。

第三天晚上，水终于喝完了，可他仍未到达寺庙。他的身体大不如前。维持此速度，他推算还剩一天的行程。他的PADD没有信号，他不知道自己在哪。第四天早晨，食物吃完了。肩上的担子倒是轻。地平线泛白了，可他步履不停，即便白日行进是愚蠢的。他的脚又热又酸。防晒霜根本无法阻隔波江星的烈焰。他知道自己的脸不会比脚好到哪里去。他的嘴唇在流血。阳光在地面反射，从四面八方照着他。他用衣物盖住皮肤，即使这样更热。他头昏眼花，头重脚轻，不知道往哪里去。他不知道这是因为中暑，还是脱水。可能两者皆有。

路旁的多肉植物看上去可以吃，Jim用刀削下一片，轻轻吮吸。苦的，可对肿大的舌头这已足够。他又削了一片，再一片。这样做可能很蠢——他可能已经慢性中毒。他吃完四片，饥渴更甚。他装了一些在背包里，以防万一。如果这几个小时他没有呕吐，就可以再来点儿。

一小时后，他胃里翻江倒海，摔倒在地，尘土遍身，往坡下栽去。他可以看到远方的寺庙，一组沙色的建筑。他逼自己爬起来，咬着牙向前走，身上带着石块和茎刺的伤痕。他停在一片开阔地，再也无力前行。胃疼得他缩成一团。口干舌燥。皮肤开裂。这是他妈的末日，而他不在乎了。他来这儿与痛苦道别，很快就将如愿以偿。

他闭上眼，阳光穿透他的眼睑，一片橙红，还有黄色的彗星划过。然后是黑色。

 

 

~*~

Jim最近总在陌生的地方醒来。身上很痛。陌生的空气。热。隐隐的响声。低声的交谈。他想睁开眼，可太疼了，只能马上闭上。他又试了试。久了些，可以看到微光和黄色的墙。第三次好了。他的眼睛眨了几下，勉强睁开，看到四周。

最显眼的是一个男孩，瓦肯人，看上去和Jim同岁。他僵硬地坐在Jim身边的一把椅子上。男孩额前的黑发修剪得整整齐齐，身着灰袍。他紧紧盯着Jim。

Jim舔舔嘴唇。

“你希望饮水吗？”男孩用流利的标准语问。

“啊哈。”Jim说。

“你必须坐起来，否则有呛到的风险。”男孩站起来，可以听到水声。

Jim挣扎着坐起来。剧烈的疼痛撕裂了他。他听到水杯被放到桌上。男孩走近，扶住Jim头下的枕头。Jim刚好能坐起来。

“如果你更靠近墙体，保持坐姿会更轻松。”

Jim听了他的话，虽然身上每一个细胞都抗议着。男孩给他加了几个靠垫。

“我好热。”Jim声音嘶哑。

“你是地球人。”男孩说。“你不习惯此处的温度。”他像在提问。

Jim点头，男孩撤掉一条毯子。Jim仍盖着一条，他知道自己赤身裸体。

“我在哪？”他环视房间，房间里空荡荡的。他坐在一张窄床上，床头有张小桌。墙壁上空无一物。他身旁有扇大窗户，可是紧闭着，他看不到窗外。

男孩递给Jim水杯，Jim感激地接过，喝起来。

“慢些。”男孩说。“你在Seleya山的寺庙。我的名字是Spock。”

“我成功了。”Jim低下头，他的手臂上满是擦伤和瘀青，腿上搭着一条绣毯，他不知道是不是在做梦。“我以为我死了。”

男孩，Spock，好奇地端详着他。“的确。你差点儿死去。幸运的是有僧人在外采摘plomeek。他在路上找到了你。如果是晚上，你可能已经被le-matya吃掉了。”

“我在野外过了三个晚上。还有水吗？”Jim憧憬地看向桌子。

有。Spock起身，接过Jim手中的水杯。他从陶罐里又倒了一杯水。

“你是僧人吗？你当僧人太小了吧。”Jim不知道怎么推算瓦肯人的年龄。

Spock坐下。“我在修习kolinahr。”

Jim又喝了一杯，让水在舌尖上打转，再缓缓地咽下。他从没觉得这么棒过。“我来这儿也为了这个。”水气弥漫，他的上唇凉丝丝的。

Spock挑起一边眉。“没有地球人在此接受过训练。你和僧人约定了吗？”

“啊哈。”Jim说，一饮而尽。“我才来。从Gol。他们会答应的，是吗？我走了很远的路。”

“Kolinahr不是儿戏。”Spock扬扬头。

Jim意识到自己在说话。说话！“嘿，我在说话。”他说。“你猜是为什么？我的意思是......几周以来我都没法说话。”

“或许你现在开始说话是个错误。如果你希望在此学习，我会告知僧人，但你被准许留下的可能性不大。瓦肯的仪式和习俗不与外族人分享。”

“你干嘛要修习？”Jim只见过一两个瓦肯人，这个似乎不太一样。不是他的年纪。而是他似乎没有那么坚硬。

Spock听到这个问题，像Jim见过的其他瓦肯人那样直了直腰板，脸上不泄露丝毫的情绪和想法。“我的理由与你无关。”他站起来。“我要走了。”

Jim又一个人了，他意识到自己的身体状况。意识到他身处何方，陌生的星球，举目无亲。比Tarsus好。可能也比地球好。他不想和认识的人讲话。Spock和其他的僧人则没问题。他们不知道他是谁，他从哪里来，这很好。Jim期待着开始kolinahr的学习。越快越好。他有一种奇怪的感觉，开始了，一切便会好转。

他找自己的衣服，没有。背包也不见了。不过椅背上挂着件灰袍。Jim伸手够，关节作痛。他轻轻下床。他套袍子的时候门开了，Spock走了进来。他连忙垂下眼帘，避开Jim半裸的身体。

“我能穿这个吧？”

“是我带来给你的。Staal马上到。”Spock走到一边。

片刻，门又开了，一个男人走进来，他眉毛浓密，灰发披肩。他走到床前。“我是Staal。”

Jim坐在床上，抬头看他。“Jim。”他说，没有透露全名。瓦肯人可能会把他上报，遣返回地球。“我来这儿修习kolinahr。”

Staal的眉毛拧了拧。“我清楚你的来意。你初到时奄奄一息。我和你进行了精神融合，以获知是何导致你的伤情，并为你疗伤。在此过程中，我获知了你旅程的细节。你经受了甚多。你的灵气虚弱。”

泪水突然蒙上Jim的眼睛。他们要送他走了。可能是回地球。“你看，我知道我只有十四岁，但你不能送我回去。求你。我要留下。”

“按照瓦肯习俗，你被视为成人。问题不在于此。长话短说：地球人不能修习kolinahr。”

“我会是第一个。”Jim毫不犹豫。

男人看了看Jim。然后站起来。“我不认为地球人有能力完成kolinahr的修习，可鉴于你的情况，我们的课程可能对你有益。你可以随意停留。Spock会帮你熟悉寺庙，如有需要，他也会为你翻译。他是地球混血，你可能已经推测出了。我确信他会是合适的同伴，鉴于你们都处于劣势。”Staal打开门，一言不发地走了。

Spock盯着门口看了很久，才转过身。他一脸决绝，像是在忍住眼泪。

“你是地球混血？”Jim问，恍然大悟。

Spock突然走近，双拳紧握。“这令你不快吗？”

Jim张张嘴，不知道怎么回答这个奇怪的问题。“不。我很高兴啊。”他犹豫着。“我不太了解瓦肯人。我......我不知道还能去哪，就这样。”

Spock的拳头松开了。“你能走路吗？”

Jim点头。“应该吧。”他低头看自己光裸的脚，皲裂起皮。仿佛它们还记得沙漠的热度。他注意到Spock也光着脚。

“我的鞋在哪？”

“在外面。我们在室内不穿鞋。我会告诉你你的物品在哪。”

行走痛苦又缓慢，但Jim讨厌躺在床上。为了驱散无聊，他宁愿终日痛苦。他以奇怪的姿势拖着脚，慢慢往门口挪，交替着脚上的重量。门口是为他准备的一双凉鞋。他学Spock的样子穿上。它们很舒服，尺寸正合适。

Spock不是这颗星球上最爱说话的人——可能他是，毕竟这是瓦肯星——可重要的话他都说了：盥洗室在哪，在哪吃饭，Jim的书房。Spock指指几扇紧闭的房门。

似乎已经是早上了。这几天的经验告诉Jim，现在的温度算凉爽的，即使他在出汗。阳光斜射到室外的走廊上。所有的房间都是浅色的岩石建的。没有区别。金属门，玻璃窗。木制品很少。走廊无限延伸。寺庙的尽头是一道拱门，门外是露天剧场式的一个地方，Spock告诉他是用于仪式。寺庙的另一边是更多的房间，更多紧闭的房门。

“这里是图书馆。”Spock说，推开一扇沉重的门，里面的房间有高高的穹顶和尖尖的窗户，光束投射下来。

“没计算机？”Jim从没听说过没有计算机的图书馆。他只看见几排桌椅。这儿有电，他知道。

“这里基本上与世隔绝。僧人相信这利于达成头脑的清明。我们只被允许阅读数据板。”

这解释了为什么Jim的PADD不在房间里。他无所谓。与世隔绝意味着别人更难找到他。

寺庙之外尘土飞扬，山上稀稀落落地长着几株浅色的多刺植物。寺庙中央的庭院倒可谓郁郁葱葱。栽种有果树和小小的菜蔬。

一路上他们只看到零星的几个瓦肯人，低眉颔首地走过。Spock的声音轻柔清澈，除此之外，只听见风声。太阳高高地挂着，Jim开始觉得头晕。他靠着墙，躲在阴影里。

Spock停住看着他。“你需要营养品吗？”

“我不记得上次吃饭是什么时候了。”Jim对饥饿习以为常，以至于忘记了饥饿。“我饿坏了。”他突然说，食物有时让他焦虑。

“我会为你提供饭食。白天我们一般不吃东西。”

“你们什么时候吃饭？”Jim用手捂着肚子。他的胃开始痛了。他觉得轻飘飘的。周遭的世界发出嗡鸣声。他的呼吸加快。

Spock调头，把Jim引向一间小小的餐室。“我们早上喝汤，晚上用餐。”

“好吧。”Jim说着，可心中已经在盘算要花多久才能储备起食物。

他们走进餐室，比Riverside的Jefferson初中的食堂大。僧人肯定不少。Jim不知道他们都在哪。做僧人的事。在房间里学习。Spock叫他稍等，一分钟后端回了一碟水果。他们在一张桌子前坐下。

Jim捡起个金色的，试探地咬了一口。又酸又甜。汁液浓郁。像橘子。他的嘴唇发痛。“这是什么？”

“Sash-savas。这个是hirat。”Spock说，指指碟子里一个发亮的小绿果子。“这可以吗？医师告诉我你最近营养不良。”

Jim的眼神肯定告诉了Spock这不够。Spock没说什么，起身离开，端回一碟白白的圆东西。

“Kreila。很顶饱。”

“谢谢你。”

Spock坐下，看着Jim吃饭。在瓦肯星，盯着人肯定不是无礼的事。也不是说Jim在乎。Spock的眼光不带怜悯，只是好奇。Tarsus之后，这令人快慰。Jim不在乎别人因为他是个奇怪的地球人而盯着他看。

“你爸妈呢？”他问。话出口他才意识到Spock的父母可能不在了。

Spock别过脸去。“我在Shi’kahr长大。他们还在那里。”

Jim瞧出Spock不愿就这个话题多说，可他太好奇了。“你爸妈哪个是地球人？”

“我母亲。她来自地球。”

白色的糕点硬邦邦的，没什么味道，Jim饿得倒也不在乎。他慢慢嚼着。“地球上哪？”

“加拿大。”

“她搬到这儿肯定吃了不少苦。”

“的确。”Spock的脸柔和起来。很细小的变化，可的确不一样了。“吃完饭，你可以回房休息。我要去做午课了。”

Jim累了。他都快忘了什么是正常的感觉。没有疼痛的感觉。“很好啊。”他说，在袍子上摸索着口袋，可是没有。没法藏食物。他往嘴里多塞了几个糕点。

回房时，Spock说他在隔壁的房间住。“如果你需要什么，我可以协助你。”他微微颔首，向冥想室走去。

Jim看着他离开，打了个哈欠。睡前他上了个厕所，被自己尿液的颜色吓坏了，几乎是红色的。他端起水罐嘟嘟嘟喝了一通，水过唇舌的感觉是那么棒。

他一转眼就睡熟了，躺在被单上，皮肤滚烫。

他的梦模模糊糊。像慢动作。Aly和他并肩走着，牵着他的手。她笑了，酒窝露出来。他们在Tarsus上，不是爱荷华，突然他们就在密林里狂奔。他的衣服刮到树枝上，头撞了一下。他和她摔倒了，身体紧紧贴在一起。他听到脚步声，是皮靴。Aly的身体好温暖好温暖，他抱住她，想保护她。他醒了，大叫着，呼吸急促。屋里黑黑的。

他想不起来开关在哪。他的手盲目地乱抓。有什么打到了门。

他费力地坐起来，轻轻把脚放到地板上。湿湿的。他以为自己尿床了。伸手一摸，袍子下湿湿的，可不是尿。

有人轻轻敲门。

“进——”Jim的嗓子哑了。“请进。”他把袍子裹好，怕人看出点儿什么。

灯开了。Spock静静地站着，一直醒着似的。

“对不起。”Jim说，声音清楚了些。

Spock仔细看着他。“你没受伤。”

“嗯，没事。抱歉把你吵醒了。”

地球人会帮Jim换衣服，会问他是不是没事。但Spock只是说：“明早我来换水罐。”他又看了看Jim，转身离开。

Jim盯着门口看了一会儿，不知道是不是所有的瓦肯人都这么......不干涉人。他希望如此。如果他受伤了有人会知道，那人又不会问东问西。也不会看出他刚做了春梦。

他拖着沉重的身体跪下，捡起陶片。没有东西把水擦干，可这么热的天，很快就会蒸发。他拿着陶片往盥洗室走去，他记得那里有个垃圾桶。盥洗室里没有毛巾，他没法把袍子清理干净。他用水冲了冲。他走到淋浴花洒下面，是音速的，他只在太空旅行时用过。他很快搞明白了开关上的瓦肯语标识。

午夜时分，身处这个小小的房间，他知道没人会搅扰他。冲完澡，他关上开关，就那么坐着，背靠着墙，手臂笼着膝头。静寂无声。没有车辆的声音，甚至没有飞船的响动。没有野兽和机器的嘶鸣。没有。没有空调和暖气。没有。没有。没有。

没—有。

没—有。

没—有。

他默默吟诵着，低头看自己的身体，他的身体已经背叛了他。不只是春梦，还有体味。他在Tarsus上有管除臭剂，可他落在Nusret营了。反正他也不在乎自己闻起来什么样。快死的时候不会在乎这些琐事。他嗅嗅腋下。他觉得已经有了味道。瓦肯星的冷还是热，他微微地冒汗。还有体毛，在以前没长毛的地方。他不知道Aly会不会觉得恶心。或者她会喜欢。过了几分钟，他又手淫起来。

 

 

~*~

黎明时分，Spock轻轻叩门，告诉Jim早餐时间到了。Jim立刻醒来，准备去吃饭——几个月来他学到的新把戏。他们静静地走进餐室，其他的瓦肯人已经就座，身着灰袍，喝着自己的汤，一言不发。他们有大有小，可Spock是最小的。Jim不知道Spock是不是算年龄小，不知道他为什么这么小就来寺里。

其他人毫无遮拦地盯着他看。Jim想他们应该是没见过地球人，或至少见得不多。他不在乎他们的目光，只是奇怪保守的瓦肯人居然会对好奇心毫不掩饰。

“干嘛只喝汤？”Jim问，他的声音好响，虽然他已经很小声了。

“消化食物会分散思维的注意力和资源。况且，一些食物会影响人的心理，尤其是滋味强烈的食物。”

Jim从没注意过墨西哥卷和咖喱对心理的影响，可能瓦肯人更敏感吧。

Spock坐在他对面，埋头喝汤。Jim发觉Spock似乎习惯被人盯着看了，因为他没注意周围人的目光。没人上前和他们说话。Jim不知道这是常态，还是因为自己。

“你没必要和我坐一块儿。”Jim突然小声告诉Spock。

Spock抬起头：“你希望我离开吗？”

“不是！”Jim连忙否认。Spock总下些最奇怪的结论。“我是说，我想要你留下，可要是你习惯和谁坐的话......”

“没有这样的事。”Spock说，面无表情。“但我们应该停止我们的谈话。”

和Jim塞到一桌，Spock似乎不生气。他似乎甚至很高兴。

可他是瓦肯人，Jim说不清。

 

 

 

~*~

吃完这顿不算饭的饭，Spock引Jim去了庭院后的一个房间。

“Staal很快会来指导你。”Spock说完便离开了。

房间空空的，地上有一方草席，房间角落里有尊石雕，香炉，一套积木似的东西，雕塑旁放着块打磨得圆圆的石头。阳光透过高大细长的窗户射进来。Jim盘腿坐在草席上，草席闻起来清香扑鼻。

不到一分钟Staal就来了，落步无声，轻轻合上了房门。“你准备好了吗？”

Jim点头。准备得再好不过。他不知道他们要做什么。

“你之前没经过指导，所以我会从冥想最基本的元素讲起。首先：你的姿势。”他跪坐下来，膝盖并拢。“这是最基本的姿势：lesh’riq。你必须坐直。不压迫腹腔里的器官。”

Jim把背挺得直直的。肌肉不乐意了。这几个月，尤其是过去几天发生的事，还在令他隐隐作痛。他的腿很吃力。

“吸气。地球人的生理构造与瓦肯人不同。你必须用隔膜呼吸。这里。”他探身指指Jim。“我们先练习kohl-tor，心灵的清空。”他起身点起香炉，把它放到石雕的凹陷里。“专注于香烟。专注于呼吸。每次吸气时，都想象思虑离开你的心灵。”

Staal没有离开，继续指导Jim进行呼吸练习，进入冥想的境界。可Jim没法平静下来。他的心灵翻江倒海，一往无前。Staal没有表现出不耐烦，但他的确一遍遍地重复他的话，一遍又一遍。

“你没有专心。”Staal说。

“我在努力。”Jim第十次这么说。

“你的心灵很虚弱。”

“不，不虚弱。”

“可能我不在场你会取得更多的进步。一个小时后我再来。”

Staal静静离去，Jim仍坐在那儿，努力打直，不去理会腿、肩和脚疼痛的叫嚣。房间太静了。他觉得不安。他回头看自己的脚。脚趾上都是破皮。他又盯着石雕看。香的味道很怪，刺激他的鼻腔，他一点儿也不喜欢。他试着呼吸。呼吸。呼吸。试着清空心灵，可要想清空思虑，他得先思考啊。问题就在这儿。他不想思考，因为每次思考，他都会想起Tarsus。

Tarsus是颗蒸蒸向上的星球。殖民地的人口适中，随着不同种族的移民迁入而稳定增长。星球上有孩子，也有学校。Jim记得透过穿梭机的窗户看到的城市。他记得抵达Nusret营的那天，方圆几里只有这片营地。营房，校舍，体育设施。没有别的。Jim本来很抗拒，可这里的功课比地球上的难，他还能以运动的名义好好爽一把。

不是说他没惹麻烦——黑进学校系统不是什么好主意——可是那里毕竟还不太坏。他在那儿待了三个月。

他记得灾难发生的第一个预示：货车不来了。校长和老师下课后小声开会。Jim当然偷听了。他记得大家伙被叫到操场上，士兵一排排观察检视，把所有人分成两组。他记得他还以为联盟没几天就会来。

画面袭来，他无力抵挡。

“我不明白你为什么觉得困难。”Staal的声音把Jim揪回了房间和炎热。

仿佛只过了一分钟，可一定不止。什么都回来了：呆板的石头地板，直冲穹顶的窄窗，扎着他膝盖的粗糙草席。他甚至没听见Staal进来。

Staal把石头摆到Jim的正前方。“专注于这块石头。只想着这块石头。然后不再去想它。你的心灵就清空了。”

灰色。只是块石头。可回忆如血。Jim用石头砸死了一个人。为了活命。他必须活命。不是杀人就是被杀。没有别的选择。如果孩子们知道他为保护他们做了什么，还会仰慕他吗？他庆幸他们没看到。

“那不重要。”

Jim抬起头。“重要。”他说。

“你自己相信罢了。它让你的心灵繁杂。忘记。”命令，不是建议。

Jim摇头。“我没办法。”他的声音颤巍巍的。

“那你永远不会成功。”

Jim咬着牙，牙齿发出刺耳的摩擦声。他突然哽咽了，可没有眼泪。顽固，他知道，他捡起那块石头，放到最远的地方。什么都让他想起Tarsus。什么都让。

应该到下午才下课。Jim不知道过了多久，他只知道Staal一遍遍惩罚他、更正他、斥责他，直到他累得坐不住。他的肚子咕咕叫。下课该轻松了，可外面热得让他呼吸困难。似乎没有人在。他不知道Spock在哪——他们早饭后就没有见面。

餐室的门开着，没有人。Jim踮脚进门，努力不发出一点儿声音，其实没有人说他不能进来。他找到了一些糕点，塞到袖子里回屋吃。他吃了几个，塞了几个到床底下，喝了几杯水，然后睡着了，大汗淋漓。

他的梦变来变去，模糊怪异。没梦到Tarsus。梦到自己又成了个小孩子，在宇宙间漂浮，梦到光脚在瓦肯星上跋涉，疼痛不已。一只大鸟在枯树枝头踏着脚。

哒哒。Jim睁开眼。他浑身疼，热得要命。叩门声在继续。

“什么事？”他问，挣扎着坐起来。

门开了。Jim头昏昏的，天快黑了，他看不清是谁。

“晚饭时间到了。”Spock的声音从不远处传来。

“好。”Jim甩甩头，站起来。

Spock走近他。“你脱水了。”

Jim的嘴很痛。他伸手摸摸。是血。“嗯，我想是吧。”

水声。Spock把水杯塞到Jim手里。“瓦肯人的身体能保持湿润。地球人不行。”

“谢谢，歇洛克。”Jim说，仰头干杯。他可以闻到自己身上的味道。他努力不去想它。他又饿了。

“歇洛克？”

“是——我们在地球上这么说，指什么都知道的人。”Jim想笑，可他的嘴唇一扯就会出更多的血。

Spock好奇地看着他。“我并非无所不知。我的智力在此被视为次等。”

Jim对瓦肯人知道的不多。可能Spock没其他人聪明吧——谁知道——可其他瓦肯人认为Spock没他们聪明，甚至告诉他这一点......真相大白了。Jim没见过Spock和谁讲话。Spock提到没人和他一起吃饭，即使是在Jim到来之前。其他瓦肯人的目光。Jim以为他们盯的是自己，可能他们盯的是Spock。

“很多人也认为我笨。”Jim说。“可我不笨。”

 

 

~*~

一周后，Jim开始习惯这里的日子。他仍然很疲倦，可不再会累得崩溃了。没人要求他下午冥想，所以早课结束之后他便在寺里闲逛，或回房休息。有时候他会到户外去。太阳毒辣辣的，几分钟他的皮肤就滚烫，不过他的袍子有兜帽，他戴上遮阳。他绕着寺庙走，沿着一条碎石扑就的小径。这是他到过的最安静的地方。爱荷华遍地是昆虫的嗡鸣，冬天则狂风怒吼。Tarsus也很吵，可能因为他时刻警觉。他不知道这里有什么不同。万物凝滞静默。他喜欢。他觉得他是宇宙间唯一的生命。石头懂他。沙地里的灌木仿佛亘古永在，枯干蒙尘，却非要拼住一口气。他试着看了看天空，避开太阳。天是明亮的浅蓝色，和地球一样。他转起圈来，天空涌入他的双眼。脸好疼啊，他又低下头。耳朵里像有什么在叫，眼睛里也有什么亮亮的，让他看不见。他记起在Tarsus上，他和Barrett还有其他孩子曾躲在一个山洞里。他叫孩子们等着，自己去崖上探山谷的情况。他看到远处有士兵，一点点散布在山谷中。他们看上去那么远，又那么近。士兵让他惊惶起来，他浑身都在嚷：又要逃命了。

他回到寺里，不想回自己的房间。他不知道Spock在哪。他走到Spock的门前。轻轻叩门，无人应答。可能在图书馆。他走向图书馆，空旷的走廊里只有他的脚步。从庭院飘来一股香味，可他没看到花朵和果实。

图书馆里只有几个瓦肯人，都是大人，各自读着书。Jim进来时他们抬眼看了看，又埋头读数据版。看来吃饭时他们盯的确实是Spock。Spock坐在一个小角落里，专心致志地读书，手指在显示屏上翻飞。

Jim轻轻地坐到Spock对面。“你好。”他悄声说。

Spock想了一会儿。“我会为你取得数据版。”他没再说什么，起身穿过房间，一分钟后回来了。

Jim接过数据版，探身小声说。“是不是瓦肯人在你这个年纪都毕业了啊？再说你到底多大？”

“按瓦肯历我二十岁，等同于地球历的14.62岁。我仍未完成标准的学校教育，我选择在完成kolinahr后自修所要求的课程。”

“那......”Jim想象了一番不靠老师，自学高中课程的滋味。他可能会学得更好。“你要是不懂呢？问谁去？”

Spock看着Jim，好像Jim说的是傻话。“如果我第一次不明白，再读一次即可。”

“哦。”Jim坐回去。“瓦肯脑袋和地球人的肯定不一样。”

“正确。”Spock又低下头，谈话结束。

那好吧。Jim瞟了瞟目录，都是瓦肯语。可数字他认得。数学。好开始。“瓦肯数学和地球数学一样嘛。”他浏览着第一课，自言自语。他突然想到了什么。“你怎么学的标准语？靠读书不行吧。”

Spock停下来。“我母亲教我的。”

提到妈妈时Spock的声音变了。Jim早就注意到了这点。“你能教我瓦肯语吗？”他问完才吃惊于自己的问题。

Spock似乎也很惊讶。“如果你希望学习，我会教你。”他隔着桌子打量着Jim，眼睛睁得大大的。“你是个有意思的地球人。”他说完又低下头。

这么久以来，第一次有人说Jim的好话。他笑了，哪怕嘴疼呢，然后埋头算起了不等公式。

 

 

~*~

几周后，他的冥想仍未取得进展，可他已完全适应了寺里的生活：早晨和Spock一起静静地喝汤吃糕点，和Staal上课，加餐，下午自己或和Spock一起在图书馆学习。他总是很累。冥想让他精疲力竭，即使他只是原地踏步。瓦肯语课程要简单些。晚饭后他跟着Spock学。他们经常待在一起，但不怎么说与学习无关的话。

晚饭是plomeek汤、berlak和qu’chal，Jim试着和Spock聊天。“你早上都干嘛？我是说，你的kolinahr课怎么样？上的课很高级吧？”

Spock细嚼慢咽完才回答。“我接受过一段时间关于身体控制的指导，类似于地球人的心跳和血液循环，但我属于独自修习，一个人上早课。有导师监督我的进展。”

独自修习，Jim不奇怪。这的人好像都这样。不像在Tarsus的医院，医生护士逼着Jim对所有人掏心掏肺。他喜欢。

“心跳和kolinahr有什么关系？我以为去除情感才重要。”

“控制身体后，才能更好地控制心灵。”

“你什么时候能成功？”

“几年。是我可能要更久。”Spock静静地说。

Jim发现如有其他瓦肯人在场，Spock有时不愿多说话。

“我猜我也得在这儿待很久了。”Jim执意要继续聊。“我没什么进展。”

Spock扬起一边眉毛，Jim觉得......很可爱。“的确。你正在学习的内容是大多瓦肯儿童在kahs-wan前就掌握了的。”

“kahs-wan是？”

“在沙漠进行的求生测验，相当于成年仪式。地球没有类似的仪式吗？”

Jim想了想。“呃，喝酒？不，我想我们没有。嗯，可能拿驾照算吧。嗯，这个最接近。”

“驾驶车辆的证件？”Spock倒是不介意聊Jim。只是不愿聊自己。

“合法开车。”

“这不合逻辑。一个人会驾驶，或是不会。”

“对，我也是这么想的，可警察不干。”他们快说到Jim去Tarsus的原因了，他埋头专心吃饭。

Spock盯着Jim。Jim清清嗓子，知道Spock在看他，拨弄了几下食物。他不知道有什么能往袖子里顺。可能一个水果。天太热，他之前存的几样东西发霉了。这里没有医院的真空包装食品。他的生存大计受了影响。

“瓦肯星有什么地方不热吗？”他问，不愿Spock再盯着他看。Spock低下了头。

“以地球为参照物，或许没有。”Spock躲闪着他的视线。

Jim不知道自己哪句说错了。他还不太知道怎么和Spock说话。“那，呃，说到kahs-wan，我猜是小孩才搞？”

“大约是地球历的十周岁。”

他们又沉默不语。

“那就是说我的冥想相当于十岁小孩的程度，啊？”

眉毛又扬起来。“或许是六岁。”

Jim猜Spock八成觉得这很逗，可他不确定。和一帮一年级生一块儿学冥想，他不禁笑起来。几个月来他第一次真正笑起来——自从Tarsus的破事以来。然后突然之间他就笑得停不住。他也不知道有什么好笑的。可他就是停不住。其他人震惊地看着他，面目僵硬。Spock也在看他，可脸上是完全不同的神情，Jim还参不透这种神情的意义。

 

 

~*~

肯定是天热，Jim想，天热让他夜里睡不着。他躺在坚硬的床垫上，辗转反侧。他不知道Barrett和其他孩子好不好。他们可能在上学或者过生日吧。他们的父母照顾他们。给他们做饭。给他们盖被子关灯。有的孩子可能不愿意关灯......

Jim试着数他来瓦肯星多久了，可他数不清楚。他最精确的估计是几个月。这几个月他没和谁讲过话。他学会说话以来，这是第一次保持安静。不过说话也没怎么帮过他。谁要说话？他喜欢安静。

他的身体似乎紧缩着，他似乎也没法说太久的话。有时候他的内脏真的会痛。呼吸困难。Staal也说了，要是Jim不学会呼吸，就永远不能清空心灵。在草席上坐多久都没有进展，可Staal倒也不着急。他离开之前照例批评几句，然后去监督其他学生，不浪费他时间的学生。

Jim一睡着就会发噩梦。肢体扭曲地惊醒，心跳疾速，咽喉发干。有时候他记得梦到了什么，有时候不记得。屋里永远黑漆漆的，他不知道自己在哪。一天夜里，他尖叫着醒来，以为自己被活埋了。他的手打到了什么东西，他以为噩梦是真的。可能瓦肯星是一场梦。他不知道。他又尖叫起来，盲目地捶打着。

然后光来了。一盏灯。脚步。Jim才发现自己躺在床底下。他吸着气，探头瞥了一眼，是Spock。

Spock跪下来。他张开嘴，又迟疑了，像是不知道能说什么。“你需要协助吗？”

Jim伸手拉住Spock的袍子。摸起来粗糙厚重。不是梦。“Spock。”Jim声音嘶哑。

Spock沉默了。他趴到地上，脸凑到Jim跟前，看了看床下。“你的床下为什么有kreila？”

Jim回头。床下的空间突然变得很大。他头晕起来，虽然是在躺着。糕点整齐地码在地上。他找不到东西把它们包好。僧人把他的背包和别的东西都收走了。

“以防万一。”Jim说。他只能这么说。没法解释，真的。

Spock只是看着他。“你经常在床底下睡觉吗？”

Jim摇摇头。“醒来才发现。我做了噩梦。”

“我母亲也说她做过噩梦。可瓦肯人是不做梦的。”

“真的？”

微光下，Spock的眼睛是黑色的，神情不同以往的轻松。他没说话，而是爬起来，站得笔直。Jim也爬出来，靠着床边。

“你经常做噩梦吗？”Spock盯着他，好像他是个迷。

“最近是，嗯。”

“你觉得它们令人不快。”

Jim咧嘴笑了。“可以这么说吧。”

“我能帮助你吗？”

“你没法做什么。但是谢谢。”

Spock一动不动，仍盯着Jim。

“真的，我没事了。”Jim证明似的起身，坐到床上。

“我相信冥想能帮你改善状况。”Spock转身，离开了房间。

Jim看着他离去。午夜时分，Spock的头发也一丝不乱，袍子也整齐清洁。瓦肯人很搞笑。他们会笑吗？可能不。他们可能也不微笑。永远不微笑。

 

 

~*~

几周后的一天，Staal在早课时来了，又一言不发地离开。这或许是好事。这天的早课过得比平时快。Jim的心灵并没有清空，确切地说，可是他的思虑不再那么暗淡。不止怎的他想到了小时候。想到和Sam一起搭雪堡。想到坐在一颗高大的冷杉树下，厚厚的雪压弯了树枝，静寂了四野。想到坐着餐盘滑下山坡。炎热使他幻想冬天。幻想滑雪、溜冰、热可可和圣诞节。他想象自己戴着绒帽和露指手套开心的样子。他甚至有点儿想回家，可不是马上。他觉得家好远，遥不可及。家属于过去，他再也无法拥有。有一次妈妈回家了，亲自烤火鸡，结果搞得一塌糊涂。厨房里浓烟滚滚，Sam乐不可支。这是他对二人为数不多的幸福记忆。如果爸爸还在，日子会怎么样？如果爸爸和其他人一起撤离，而没有为Kelvin献出生命？那些人会死吗？Jim会活下来吗？

不知为什么，他又想到了Tarsus。有时候回忆突如其来，让他如鲠在喉。他想到Kodos在全球广播上的讲话，讲到必须做出谁生谁死的选择，霎那间，他就无法承受自己的存在了，他活着，可太多人死了。好像有什么东西要从他身体里脱落下来。没人和他说话，没人来拯救他。他不知道妈妈在哪，甚至不知道Sam在哪。他们可能在任何地方。他们可能已经死了。突然间他不顾一切地想见他们。可能见到他们，他就能活过来。他就能安安全全的，像做小孩子的时候，对着烤焦的火鸡做怪脸。他站起来，膝盖僵硬，他跪了几个小时了。脚背上留下了草席的印子。

门开了，是Staal。他示意让Jim坐下。泪水打在地上，滚烫，雨水一样，从Jim的眼睛里。

“这是暂时性的。”Staal说。“你要变换坐姿，以调整你的心灵。更自由的姿势会有所助益。”他给Jim示范。盘着腿，脚收在臀部下方。

泪水蒙住了Jim的眼睛，可他不愿拭干它们，它们是证明。虽然看不清，他却领会了。把脚放下来。奇怪的姿势。他的身体在抗议。他硬把脚掰正。很疼，可他不在乎。Staal看着他。

“不错。继续。”他走了。

疼痛占据了Jim的意识。他在宇宙中漂浮，空无一物。空无一人。

 

 

~*~

冥想结束后Jim觉得怪怪的，不得其所似的，他的心灵在逡巡。Staal没再来。于是Jim决定今天不再学习了。他推开门，斜阳晃得他看不清。突然他觉得自己是那种趴在岩石上的亚利桑那蜥蜴。他穿上凉鞋，在荫庇的走廊里游荡，准备去喝十杯水。

他听到一个房间里有人说话。他从没从房间里听到过任何声音。瓦肯人好像不仅不和他讲话，也不和任何人讲话。好奇驱使，他悄悄趴在门口偷听。

Spock的词汇课设置科学，讲求逻辑，他进步很快，可词汇量仍然不够。一开始他没听懂那些人在说什么——他还不习惯瓦肯语的节奏——听着听着，他捕捉到了几个单字：kohlan，enok-ka-fi，两种冥想。然后是Spock的声音，这对他很熟悉，也能够听懂。

“您指的是何种劣势？”

“你的地球人母亲。”一个人回答。“你完成kolinahr的可能性很小。”

片刻的沉默，Spock的声音，紧张克制。“我接受您的决定，可我希望您能允许我继续尝试。”

“继续终将失败的任务是不合逻辑的。”

Jim差点儿要冲进去。可他想起自己不会说瓦肯语。他或许能听懂别人说话，可他开口读瓦肯词的时候，总像是要呛住。而且他也不会用瓦肯语说“滚蛋”。

“最后的失败不意味着过程的无用。”Spock说，他的声音紧绷着，像会随时支零破碎。

说得好，Jim想。可能Spock不需要有人冲进去帮他，但Jim还是希望把里面那个傲慢的混蛋臭揍一顿。他听说瓦肯人比地球人强壮一倍，可悬殊的实力从未让他却步。

“如你所愿。”

沉默。门开了。Spock满脸讶异，可一霎那又恢复了平日的面无表情，不露风声。Spock没说话。他合上门，穿上凉鞋，往自己的房间走去。Jim跟着他，不知道说什么。真遗憾，导师都是混蛋？别理他们？

到了门口，Spock脱鞋进去。

“嘿。”Jim说，也脱下鞋子。“你还好吗？”

Spock在门口站住。“‘好’有多种含义，我无法解答你的疑问。”

Jim跟Spock进了房间。他没来过Spock的房间。总敲门叫他吃饭的是Spock。总在夜里探视他的是Spock。对瓦肯人来说这意味着什么吗？还是Spock只是讲求礼节？在地球上，如果有人这么对你，他就是很喜欢你，但Jim不知道在这里这说明什么。

房间和Jim的一样缺乏装饰。你会以为Spock也是个逃亡者。房间正中是冥想用的石雕，仅此而已。

“别放弃。”Jim说。“无论他们说什么。他们是混蛋。你很聪明，能做任何你想做的事。”

“智力与我能否完成kolinahr无关。”

“无所谓。你懂我的意思。”他觉得自己是个傻瓜，居然想安抚一个瓦肯人。他不知道自己为什么对那些混蛋僧人这么生气。

“我的确明白。”Spock说。

“很好。”

他们尴尬地站在那儿。Jim不知道为什么——他在地球上不会这样，可能带着一群小孩逃亡的几个月影响了他——他往前迈了一步，抱住了Spock。Spock没有哭。你看不出他受了伤，可被瓦肯人骂过之后，没人感觉会好。

起初Spock僵直地站着，抗拒着，Jim都准备放开了，找几句蹩脚的借口，回自己的房间。可这时Spock放松下来，靠到Jim身上。Jim紧紧抱着他，头靠上Spock肩头。Spock落在他怀里，感觉很好。很久没人抱过Jim了。Spock的手臂环上他的后背，他突然哽咽了，用力闭上眼睛。

“所有的地球人都这么做吗？我原以为只有我母亲。”

Jim忍不住笑了。Spock有时很逗，虽然他不自知。“大部分人，嗯。”

“我不认为这令人不快。”

“我也是。”

他们抱了很久，超过了地球上约定俗成的时间，可丝毫不觉得尴尬。他们一般高，正好契合，像两块拼图。突然Jim很想念妈妈，想得心口发痛。他想念她，即使在他生命的大部分时候，她都不在他身边。可能他想念的是妈妈这个概念，而不是真实的她。他不知道。眼泪要掉下来了，他拼命克制。掉眼泪很傻。什么也不能改变。

“你高度情绪化。”Spock说。“瓦肯人有触觉感应。我在你附近时，能够体察到你的情感。”

“抱歉。”Jim松开手。

他们松开了这个拥抱，Spock好奇地盯着他看。“你悲伤的根源是什么？”

Jim摇头，泪眼蒙眬。“没什么。”他说。“没什么。”

 

 

~*~

又一个不眠之夜，Jim来寺里已经数月，再不透透风就要疯掉。他的骨头像着了火。夜色浓重，他在房间中踱步，赤身裸体，这样能凉快些，可远远不够。野外在呼喊他。他披上厚重的僧袍，遗憾自己没有别的轻便衣服，但这总比赤身裸体的被瓦肯人看到好。嗯，会顺利的。

他穿上凉鞋。脚已经痊愈，能彻底享受凉鞋的舒适。寺庙寂静黑暗。瓦肯星没有月亮，Jim忘了。他站着，不知如何是好，然后想起来Spock给过他一个小手电，因为“地球人的视力劣于瓦肯人”。他上厕所时不需要光，他可以感觉到方向，他喜欢墙壁在指尖的触感。他回屋取来手电和几个糕点，不新鲜，可还能吃。

开始他决定绕着寺逛一圈。曲径绵延，路旁的树木僧人每天浇水。他们没叫Jim干活，他很感激，早课已经让他很累了。绕着寺的这段路并没有缓解他的渴望。远山是黑夜的剪影。他想爬山，忆起来路，漫步向前。

晚上的瓦肯星很特别。比平日更空旷萧索。更安静。天像裂开了一个口子，巨大，黑暗，永无尽头。他是宇宙中唯一的生命。他转起来，星星也随他起舞，他要摔了。

一只手扶住了他。

Jim马上回过神来。是Spock。“嘿。你在这儿多久了？”

Spock松开Jim的手臂。“独自出行是不谨慎的。Le-matya是夜行动物。”

袍子突然好热，要让他窒息。“Le-matya是什么？”他问，把领子使劲往下拽。“你是不是跟踪我？”

“我知道你在寺中的行动，不认为有必要介入。我发现你离开了寺庙，我认为确认你的目的地是明智的。”

“你担心我。”Jim不想用手电晃Spock，可他无比想看到Spock此刻的表情。白天他都看不穿他。

Spock扭头远望。“Le-matya是食肉动物。我认为它们与已绝种的地球生物美洲豹相仿。它们的体重约为500至700千克。”

“你不想我被豹子吃了，嗯？”

“的确。你的听力劣于瓦肯人，你不会听到有le-matya靠近。”

“你能啊？”

“的确。”Spock透过黑暗看着Jim。“除此之外，瓦肯人的体力也优于地球人。”

“巴拉，巴拉，巴拉。”Jim晃晃手电，指向通往山上的路。“那和我一起来。我困在这儿要疯了。我得走走。”

Spock犹豫了。看看远山，又看看寺庙。

Jim耸肩。“我走啦。管你来不来。”

他们就这么沉默地上了路。

“我在外面待了三个晚上，没有le-matya要吃我。”

“误差样本。”

“我不认为我很幸运，可我真的走运！”Jim的心情轻快了，一步步踩在砂土和岩石上。

“运气是个奇特的概念，完全没有经过科学实验证明。”

Jim不知道Spock是不是故意保持和自己同样的速度。有人和你并肩而行，这很好。“所以才叫运气。”他说，把手电往Spock照了照。

Spock透过黑暗扭头看他，Jim读不懂他此刻的表情。

“别人不是也听见我走来走去了吧？我不是有意要吵醒你们。”空气中有股甜味。即使在沙漠，也有花朵开放。“什么香？”Jim问。

“Liria。”Spock回答。“它夜里开花。”

两个人静静地走了很长一段路，往山上去。Jim不知道当时自己的位置——僧人找到他是出于运气，还是他离寺庙已经很近了？如果他死了，他还有思维吗？他会有来世吗？他不相信神。他的父母不要求他，Tarsus之后，他更不会相信了。可能有个巨大万能的存在吧，可不是人们说的神。慈悲，滚蛋吧，他想。

可能只有虚空。静止。阳光整日洒在他的白骨上，凉爽的夜晚，飘来花香。他想这还不坏。不是最坏的。他有点儿喜欢这里，不是指瓦肯星，真的，是这里，走在夜晚的山路上，星光点点。他仰起头，停下脚步。Spock也停下来。两个人仰望星空。Jim试着分辨出星座，可这里的和地球的不一样，和Tarsus的也不一样。可给他的安慰是一样的。他闭上眼，深吸了一口气。

“随着我们的行进，你的呼吸有所改善。”Spock说。

“我想是吧。”Jim附和。他不记得自己上次深呼吸是什么时候，吸气的时候疼不疼。断裂的肋骨已经愈合了，可他还是觉得有东西压在胸口。

“我还发现，在运动时你的心灵更宁静。就这点而言，你与瓦肯人不同，瓦肯人需要静止以求得冥想的最高境界。”

Spock挺有趣的。他喜欢谈些大话题，比如Jim的心灵。“你能感觉我的心灵，啊？”他是玩笑，可Spock认真地点头。

“不用触摸，瓦肯人也能察觉到周围生物的精神力量。特别是你，非常敞开，易于体察。你无力控制你的情感。”

“所以我才来。来学。”他突然发现鞋子里进了颗石子，弯腰脱鞋，把石子抖掉。

Spock紧紧盯着他，盯着他的脚。“这令人好奇。我从未听说过有地球人如此渴望变得和瓦肯人一样。”

“嗯，好吧。”Jim不知道能说什么。Tarsus不是三言两语说的清的。“不是每个地球人都像我啦。”他说。“你妈呢？她是个什么样的人？”

两个人约定好了似的转过身，沿着来路向寺庙走去。

“她遵行了一些瓦肯习俗，以更容易地和我父亲生活。”

“可她到底是个什么样的人？”Jim坚持。他看着Spock，黑发映衬着白皙的皮肤。

“她是......”Spock琢磨着。“依赖触觉，情绪外露。”他顿了顿。“她总是亲吻和拥抱我，哪怕有外人在场。”Spock的声音里有什么在颤。

Jim试图想象。瓦肯人他见的不算多。这里的甚至不和他讲话，这说明了不少。不爱拥抱，他得说。

“你想她吗？”Jim转过头，不再看Spock——他得低头看路，路上布满了岩石——可他听到了。一声叹息？一阵奇怪的静默？

Spock没有很快回答。最后，他说。“思念她是不合逻辑的，鉴于她不在此处。”

“你喜欢符合逻辑。”

“这是瓦肯人的方式。”

Jim在黑暗中笑了。天啊，他来的星球可够怪的。可这里比一堆人问东问西的破烂医院要好。比回地球要妈妈冲他发火或是为了不见他逃到某个外星要好。比大家像看动物园笼子里的动物似的在食堂里盯着他看要好，每个人都小声谈论他有多惨。比Frank整天逼他做个爷们干这干那要好，割草，找份兼职。他只想一个人待着。就是这样。

 

 

~*~

第二天夜里，Spock不请自来。第三天也如是。每个深夜，他们都会结伴朝山上行几里路，再走回来。Vulcan's Forge和Seleya山杳无人烟。行星清晰明亮，万里无云。星夜行路时，他的呼吸总更顺畅些。

“鉴于你在我们行走时状况有所好转，我建议你进行冥想。”一天夜里，Spock在出发前告诉他。

“坐路上冥想啊？”Jim可以想像出Spock坐在地上等他的样子。像块石头。

“这是运动冥想。少有人练习——瓦肯人只在没有静坐条件的时候采取这种方式。据我先前的观察，你运动时心灵更清明。我相信改用这种练习，你的进步会更迅速。”

Jim透过黑暗看着Spock。他比Jim高几英寸，走路时优雅自如，从不像Jim那样磕磕绊绊。“我该怎么做？”他问。“要一个人才行吗？”孤身一人的想法让他紧张起来，虽说他起初是决定一个人出来。Spock不会入侵Jim的私人空间，不会向他打探。Jim有点儿喜欢他的陪伴。

“你按Staal教你的做。我们行进时保持安静，这样你可以全神贯注。”

听起来挺简单的。缓慢的冥想进度让他沮丧，他想更好的掌握。“我之前在外面的时候。”他说。“算了，你知道节拍器吗？”

“一种器械，供演奏音乐时计时。”

“对。我是说，我的脚步像节拍器。它们像能帮我把东西从脑袋里清出去。你懂我在说什么吗？”

Spock愣了一秒钟，兴趣盎然地打量着Jim。“Fascinating。”他说。

Jim对上他的目光。“你总说这句话。我没那么fascinating啦。总之不比你更fascinating。”他在打趣，可Spock很认真，点点头，仿佛在思索一道难题。Jim笑起来，这让Spock的目光更为好奇。“好吧，我试试。”Jim说。“看着点儿我，别让我摔下山什么的。”

“我会时刻注意。”Spock回答。

Spock很搞笑。他什么事都当真。他不说笑，也不懂Jim开的玩笑。可他永远有话直说，Jim很欣赏这点。Jim在哪儿读到过，说瓦肯人不撒谎还是没能力撒谎。如果瓦肯人都像Spock这样，Jim就信。虽然他在某种程度上克制着，不表露情感，你仍可以感受到他的真挚。

如果Spock去地球读高中，所有人都会笑他的，Jim意识到。他扭头看身边的这个人。Spock安静地走着，落步无声，脊背笔直，两手合在身前。

“你不专心。”Spock说。

“抱歉。我在想事呢。”Jim低头看路。试图凝神。他把注意力放在脚上。脚步的韵律。他和Spock步伐一致。可能Spock为Jim放慢了步子。这让他心安。砂土上细碎的脚步声占据了他的心。他感觉不到自己的身体。无意识地攀爬。无意识地呼吸，无意识地下脚。他只是他。他之外，夜是夜。宇宙是宇宙。岩石是岩石。他是他。他是他。

他回转过来的时候，他们已经走了很远的路，比之前走得都远。Jim不知道自己是怎么知道的，毕竟他没见过沙漠的全貌，不认得任何地标。可他有一种距离感。他们可能快走到他摔倒、差点死掉的地方了。他认出了几株他解渴用的多肉植物。他停下来，突然精疲力竭。

Spock也停下来。

“你做到了。”Spock说。

“我想是的。”Jim摊倒在路旁的圆石上。

Spock站在原地。“我不建议我们在此休息。我们正接近一只le-matya的活动范围。”

“好，好。我该带点儿水来的。”

“以后我会记得。”

Jim指向他吃过的植物。“这是什么？”

“Opika。”

“我来寺庙的路上吃了点儿。没水喝了。”

“它煮熟后才可食用。”

“嗯，我发现了。”

“你刚来时吐了很久。”

“我不记得。”Jim慢慢站起来。“你在场？”

“僧人告诉我你的到来。他们认为我比寺里的其他人更了解地球人。”

可能没错。Jim发现瓦肯人似乎不太和地球人打交道。

“其实除了我母亲，我没有见过其他地球人，一个地球人不算充足的样本。”

“有其他瓦肯地球混血吗？”

“我是唯一一个。长时间的基因工程方使我受孕出生。”

Jim想了想。肯定很奇怪。有一半的地球血统，没见过谁和自己一样。他不知道Spock来寺里之前的生活是什么样。不知道学校之类的什么样。可他的头脑太疲倦了。他们下山，一路无言。

 

 

~*~

第二天一早，Staal带Jim来到庭院。庭院被寺庙的围墙荫庇着。Jim觉得这里安宁平静。每样东西都有条理——几排树，一眼泉，低矮植物间隔其中。

“根据新获得的资料，我改变了你的课程内容。”Staal指向一小块未耕种的地、一把泥铲和一碗黑色的种子。“浇水，松土。把种子埋到一公分的地下，彼此间隔十公分。太阳当空时下课。”

“你叫我种地？我学的是冥想。”

“这是工作冥想。每种法派都有记载。静坐冥想不适合你。这段时间你只需练习运动和工作冥想。”Staal总在Jim面前以鼻孔示人。Jim讨厌极了。

Jim猜Spock和这事脱不了干系。“好吧。我该怎么做？”

“我已经指导过你。”

“你叫我种地。没告诉我怎么冥想。”

“如果你听不懂，作为导师我失职了。也可能是你没有注意听讲。”Staal就这么走了，无声无息地穿过走廊。

Jim叹气。好吧。他明白了。居然有人受得了瓦肯人，他真搞不懂。他跪下来，拾起泥铲，一铲子下去。

他看到泥土翻起来，中间一个坑。这让他想到Tarsus。可能Staal带他来是出于什么扭曲的逻辑，逼Jim直面所有发生过的破事。让他想到Kodos命令下的万人坑。他把泥铲插到土里，没好好干活。他几乎看不到。他几乎喘不了气。

有人来了。抬头看，是Spock。

“干嘛？”他说，又一铲。

“我正往冥想室去，听到你发出忧愁的声音。”

“我没发出忧愁的声音。”Jim嘴硬。“快回去干你的正事。”

Spock跪到他身旁。“我来协助你。”他拿起那碗种子。“你在种bar-got。”

“在磨洋工。Bar-got是什么？”

“一种药用植物，烹饪时用作香料，也可以泡茶。它是瓦肯星的特有物种，需要人力栽培才能大量产出。”Spock起身，用陶壶接来泉水。

Jim看着Spock浇水。

好吧。Jim铲起土来。铲起来才发现地上长着小草。很难有植物在没浇水的情况下生长。

“这是？”Jim指指地上。

Spock抬起一边眉毛。“Vedik。”

Jim记得在数据版上读到过这个词。“草？你没名字告诉我啊？”

“我没有。”

Jim微笑。Spock的确不是无所不知。他们一起工作，在浇水、松土、埋种间形成了一种韵律。庭院里只有很轻很轻的虫鸣，像是蝉或是蟋蟀。Jim不知道如果现在自己在地球是会在做什么。可能不在搞园艺。嗯，不会。他们在Riverside的花园是政府打电话向Frank投诉，说再不收拾就罚款的那种。

他可能在上西班牙语或数学课吧，都很无聊。功课太简单，不值他费心。他靠在PADD上看漫画才没疯掉。他可能在踢储物柜门，里面塞满乱糟糟的试卷。他可能在人来人往的走廊里听到铃声响起。他想知道现在是几月。他不知道。可能在放假。

潮湿泥土的气息让他想到爱荷华，想到爱荷华的雨水落在大地上。晚春时分玉米发芽，绿色的小苗一个个从黑土里顶出来。国庆节时能长到一尺高。鸣蝉。嗡鸣。湿气。热度。躺在玉米地里，看绿叶在蓝天下摇曳的感觉。像是没人能找到他。他睡着了。万物无声。绿叶。

突然他又回到了瓦肯星。几行种子都种好了。Jim不记得自己有种最后两行，可土地平整，碗也空了。看起来不错，绿芽似乎随时会绽出。

Spock跪坐在地，检视土地。“十四天后，种子会发芽。”他站起来。

阳光开始射过来。Jim也站起来，因炎热和口渴一时头晕目眩。眼冒金星，过了几秒钟才调整过来。

“你不喜欢独处。”Spock说。

Jim一直认为自己喜欢独处。他想独处。可Spock不是他不想看到的人。

 

 

~*~

天气似乎越来越热了，不过原本就有一百万度，所以很难说。可那一天，空气中有陌生涌动，Jim知道瓦肯之夏来临了。早上，他进房冥想，几小时后一出门就迎上一股热辣辣的风沙。Jim把眼睛眯成一条缝沙子还钻得进去。他走回自己的房间时，头发上沾满了灰，眼口鼻里也都是沙土。索幸窗户一直紧闭。像爱荷华的龙卷风，席卷一切可及之物。

Jim坐在床上，侧耳倾听。灯关着，他能轻松地想象自己在家。唯一的区别是，爱荷华会下雨。水、树和凉爽的天气一直在他心头打转。几乎成了他的痴迷。风越刮越大了——沙土拍打着窗户，风尖利地呜咽嘶鸣着，静电劈劈啪啪。空气像通了电，Jim想跑起来——做些什么，别坐着不动。

风声太大，掩盖了敲门声，风声渐平时他才听到。“什么事？”他边说边起身，屋里黑洞洞的，门开了。他打开台灯。

Spock走进来，面庞被兜帽包住。门关好后，他才露出脸。他的脸上满是黄色的灰土。“你不在图书馆。”

“我不想走那么远。外面怎么了？”Jim问，Spock也盘腿坐到床上。

“夏季的grazhiv-sahriv。地球人叫沙暴。”

“总这样吗？还是今年比往年厉害？”

Spock的脚上都是土。难得一见，他平日总是洁净整齐。几个月来，他的头发长了，没有初见时整齐，可仍服帖着贴在额头上，Jim的头发则总是乱糟糟。

“总是如此。平均每年夏天会有六次沙暴。”

“持续多久？”Jim探身，耳朵贴着窗户听，沙子撞到金属上发出震耳欲聋的响声，响彻他的心。

Spock也靠到他旁边。“风和电会持续一到两小时。之后会下雨。”

雨。Jim从未因这个词而如此激动。雨意味着泥呼呼的游乐场，湿透的牛仔裤管和书包，和学校积水的走廊地板。他不介意。他甚至喜欢。而在这里，雨意味着干季的结束。他等了太久。

“我来了多长时间了？”Jim问，季节变换，他一定来了很久。

Spock想了一下。“瓦肯历199天，等同于地球历210天。”

Jim算了算。“七个月。这......好久啊。”一定有人在找他。除非妈妈觉得这是解脱。可能没人在找他。可能他会永远留下，没人知道他的消息。

“你考虑离开吗？”Spock问，没有看Jim。他的姿势僵硬。

有时候Spock对Jim的心思了解到恐怖的地步，肯定因为他是瓦肯人。“不。我......”

Jim从没和人讲过他的家人。他学会了立刻转换话题，尤其是和大人在一起的时候，大人会以那种眼神看着他。可怜孩子的爸爸为宇宙牺牲了的眼神。Spock不会以那种眼神看他。Jim觉得可以告诉他，他和其他人不一样。

“我妈。”Jim说。“我不知道她是不是在找我。”

“你先前从未提到她。”

“她——她不常在家。她以前不常在，我是说。”

Spock没多问。他们静静地坐着，倚着窗棂，听风和沙的声响，那么寂寞和空虚的声响。他们很少坐得这么近。Jim可以看清每一粒沙，Spock指缝间的，耳朵里的。沙子甚至粘上Spock的眉毛和睫毛。Spock看了他一眼，他别过脸去。

“你眉毛上有沙子。”Jim试着解释。

“你的也有。”

“嗯。我离开冥想室时被刮到了。”他没来由地冲Spock笑了，Spock盯着他，如若初见。“怎么了？”

“我不知道。”Spock的举动出乎意料：他犹豫地伸出手。

Jim屏住呼吸，Spock的指尖擦过他的脸，轻轻拭去他眉毛上的尘土。他一阵酥麻，Spock的指尖像和空气一样通了电。他突然想到Spock小时候的样子，一个小男孩向妈妈跑去。他不知道Spock的妈妈长什么样，可根据Spock说的话，她并不瓦肯。她拥抱Spock。她搂住他。

“你妈怎么不来看你？”

Spock垂下手。“不能接见可能对学业有影响的访客。”

“你妈怎么影响你了？”

“我——”Spock低头看自己的手。“我对她有情感依赖。她出现会让我心灵虚弱。我必须摒除一切不合逻辑的依赖关系。”

Jim觉得有道理。这也是他来这儿的原因，来告别过去。他想妈妈的时候没有好结果。虽然如此，听Spock这样说还是有点儿悲伤，尤其是他似乎很爱他妈妈，他妈妈也爱他。

“你觉得她想来看你吗？”

Spock扬起一边带土的眉毛。“这无关紧要。她不被允许。”他坐直了。“或许我们应该利用这段时间继续我们的瓦肯语课程，虽然你对这门语言已经有所掌握。”

Jim耸肩。“知道的越多越好。”他指的是瓦肯语，可他最想知道的是Spock。他以前的生活。他讨厌别人多管闲事，所以不打算追根究底。Spock想说的话，会说的。

“那什么，你会说别的语言吗？”

“我会说罗慕兰语。”Spock回答。“瓦肯语和罗慕兰语起源相同。语法结构和词源类似。”

“我没听说过。”

“瓦肯人一般不对此予以承认。罗慕兰人选择了另外的路，抛弃逻辑，偏爱放纵的情感主义。因此他们才如此好战。”

Jim想了想。“地球人算是中间派。一半逻辑，一半情感。”

“罗慕兰语中的逻辑一词，有时指代排泄物。”

Jim大笑。他会喜欢学习罗慕兰语的。有幽默感的家伙。

之后的一小时，Spock教了他一些基本词汇，介绍了罗慕兰星的概况：每日时长，习俗。时间飞逝，和Spock一起时间总过得太快。

他们讲到罗慕兰节俗的时候，外面的声音变了。Jim跪起来，侧耳细听。

“下雨了。”Spock说。

Jim拉开百叶窗朝外看。紫色的天上翻动着青莲色的云。风小了，沙也停了。几乎算得上凉爽。Spock颤抖了一下。

“你冷？”

“我不习惯此刻的气温。过会儿就没事了。”

感觉棒极了。Jim探身出去。“想出去吗？”

Spock点头，Jim迫不及待。他跳起来，冲向房门，啪地打开。心脏狂跳。雨，雨，雨！雨突然成了他最爱的词。鞋里都是土，他侧脚抖掉。寺庙安静空旷。只有他们在。他们穿过拱门时，雨落了下来。

“他妈的！我想死雨了。”Jim跳起来，向山上跑去，雨越下越大，他笑啊笑。

雨水在路上冲刷出一个个小坑。凉鞋打滑，Jim索性光脚。他甚至想把袍子也脱掉。光脚踩在石头上。感觉太棒。石头太滑，他绊了一下，Spock拉住他的手，不让他摔倒。

Jim站住。仰望天空，雨水打在他脸上。太久了，他终于感到了喜悦。太久了。喜悦的感觉他都要忘了。

 

 

~*~

那天夜里，Spock领了Jim走另一条路，通往箱形峡谷。雨后天气凉爽。如果二百个日夜过去了，地球现在是十一月。爱荷华凛冬将至。枝桠光秃，雪花飞舞。天气寒冷刺骨，你可以看到哈气......Jim的胃沉沉的，突然喘不上气。他努力控制，用Staal教他的方法。

进入峡谷，飘来一股馥郁的芳香，不是先前闻到的liria的香味。泥土味。树。枝干像松树，可不长叶子。它们生着比松针粗大的刺。

“Surak之前，瓦肯是战士民族。”Spock解释，用手电照亮岩石上古老的岩画。

Jim凝视星空，想象自己在吞吐星辉。他低下头来，发现Spock在看自己，可他很快又别过脸去。Jim摸索着一个扬剑持盾的战士。“Surak是谁？”

“他是一位哲学家，立逻辑为瓦肯准则。”

“在他之前，你们特牛逼了？”

“我不明白你的意思。”

“爱打仗。”Jim微笑，觉得Spock可能只是装作不懂“牛逼”的意思。

“的确。那时的文化截然不同。”Spock用手电指路。没有月光，可星空璀璨，劈开黑暗，隐隐照亮他的面容。

“你喜欢在瓦肯星生活吗？你说过你没去过外星。”

“我是否喜欢不重要。我在此生活。”

“嗯，我懂，天才，可你没想过换个地方吗？去别的地儿？”

“你是否在提议远足？”

Spock的表情真是千金不换。Jim大笑，想象Spock和他乘穿梭机绝尘而去。“不。我只是好奇，没别的。好奇你怎么想之类的。你和其他瓦肯人不交朋友。我之前以为是因为他们比你年纪大，现在我不知道。”

“我来此处是为避开同伴。”Spock说。

“对不起。”Jim说。

“道歉不合逻辑。我不认为你和他们一样。”

“哦。”Jim猜这是夸他。他接受了。

他们往前走，手电的光圈引领他们，照亮前路。路上满是大小碎石。两旁是裸露的岩壁。潮湿泥土的气息。Jim嗅了嗅。还传来奇怪的声音，他太久没听到过的声音。

“小溪？”

“前面有一眼泉。”

“因为下雨？”他加快脚步，鞋差点儿踩掉，Spock跟上他。

“泉水全年喷涌，干季也如此。”

前面有一个小坡，泉水就在那儿：一股水流欢快地淌过岩石，汇成一个池塘。很小——可能三米见宽，在地球上Jim会不屑一顾——可他从没这么高兴过。他们站在高处，星星仿佛触手可及。岩壁四立，他们好像身处自己的小小世界。

“棒透了。你怎么才告诉我？”Jim问，视线跟着手电，Spock照亮石缝中生长的蕨类植物。泉水边像有片小花园。池塘边也有植物生长。比如芦荟和野草。

“直到今天，我才获知你对水的情感反应。”Spock把水电放到地上。“我有时一个人来这里。大部分瓦肯人不喜水。虽然我的生理特征大部分是瓦肯的，但在这点上我与众不同。我觉得这里很宁静。”

“这水，我不知道，没毒吧？”Jim把鞋蹬掉。

“无毒。”

Jim坐到水边。把脚放进去。水温很暖，可依然很棒。好像肩上的担子卸下来。好像他是两栖动物，没水就不能活。“那个，我脱掉你不介意吧？”他扯扯袍子。

“为什么这样的举动令人介意？”Spock在池塘对面打量他。

“我感觉我在这儿老得罪人。除了你没人理我。”Jim说，脱掉厚厚的一层衣服。自由了。“讨厌死了。太热。我永远在出汗。还很臭。”他把袍子甩到一旁，下到水里。水面反射着星辉，像千百萤火虫舞于其上。

“这不是男性地球人的气味？”

“一般不是。啊，或许我是吧。这——我以前没味儿。”

“如果你希望，我会为你取来轻便的僧袍。”Spock坐近了些，趴在水边的一块大石头上。

“你不下来？”

池水很深，也可能只是因为天黑看不见。Jim够不到底。他深吸一口气，潜到最深处。还是够不到底。有点儿可怕，像是永无尽头。下面可能有东西。他浮上水面，打着水。

他把水甩掉，眼睛擦干时，Spock已经下水了，手扶着石头。看到他光裸的肩膀和纤细的手臂很奇怪。他像个幽灵。

“有多深？”

“你刚才没有到底吗？”

“没。”

“我没试过。我不喜欢耳朵沾水。”

“哦。”Jim以前没觉得二人有什么不同。Spock的耳朵。他的眉毛。他大脑运行的方式。Jim大汗淋漓时他不觉得热。他有伸手去摸的冲动。“一滴也不沾？还是你不想把头埋到水里？”

Jim游近，手扶着石头。咫尺之遥，他和Spock面面相对，涟漪相交。

“我发现地球人很fascinating。”Spock出乎意料地说，看着微光下的Jim。

“呃，你是混血，没见过几个地球人。理所当然嘛。”Jim潜下去又钻上来。

“我可否——”Spock顿住了。

“干嘛？”

“可能这要求过分了，可是我很好奇地球人的心灵是什么样子。”

“你想看我的心灵？”

“类似于你到来时Staal进行的融合，区别在于我只会看你展示给我的东西。”

Jim不记得那一次了。“我能看到你的吗？”

“是的。在陌生人之间这并不寻常。我承认我的要求不合时宜。”

“咱俩不算陌生人。”Jim说。他长期以来都不告诉别人他的想法。他守口如瓶。他一言不发。有时候，他只是渴望，渴望某样东西，他不知道到底是什么。他渴望把所有的事都讲给一个人听。渴望让一个人看他脑袋里装的东西，然后接受他。“我怎么告诉你什么不要看？我要是想到了，你是不是也看见了？”

“那比我将要进行的融合更深。你必须向我展示。”

Jim和Spock共度的这几个月，Spock从没打探过他的消息。而且，就Jim所知，他也从不撒谎。他太久没信任过自己之外的任何人，信任别人的想法显得有些奇怪，可要是他必须信任一个人，那一定是Spock。好奇心战胜了一切。能看到Spock的心灵，他怎么可能拒绝呢？

“好吧。”Jim说。

“你在水里感觉更舒适。我们就留在此处。你准备好了吗？”

Jim点头，感觉他要和Spock结成血盟兄弟了。他们该在幽暗森林，在秘密堡垒，歃血为盟。  
  
Spock靠近，伸出右手，指尖挨上Jim的脸。水滴划过Jim的面颊。

“我的心灵至你的心灵。”Spock说。

他们紧紧挨着，Jim感觉到有柔软的东西划过他的下体，他知道是Spock的阴茎。他走了一下神，努力不去想它。他知道瓦肯人的身体和地球人的相近，可他之前真没怎么想过。

突然Spock在这里了。他的心灵里。很奇怪，什么进入了他的心，平常没有的东西。

 _放松_ ，Spock在他心灵里的声音怪怪的，像他平常的声音，又不一样。

Jim吸了一口气，假装自己在冥想，不适渐消。他想这应该像电影似的——Spock的一部分心灵在他眼前展开——可这更像是梦，你看到一个人，知道一定是他，即使他是另一副模样。像你在一座房子里，知道是你的家，即使什么都和你记忆中的不一样。五彩斑斓，像彩色玻璃。冷色，蓝，银，紫。形状，像地图，他信步期间。

_我进行了浅融合，初步了解你的情感和你心灵的结构。我只能体察最基本的想法，除非你有意识地向我展示。_

_这些颜色是你的心灵吗？_ Jim想，想象着Spock。

似乎如此，因为Spock回答， _你以此种方式感知我的心灵，是的。_

_很漂亮。_

Spock没作声，可Jim感到有喜悦传来。丝线般的银光和淡蓝色的光包围了他，他可以看到明亮的红线和金线从他看不到的地方展开。他们融合的越久，他就能分辨出Spock心灵的更多颜色。痛苦和孤独的颜色。Jim不知道自己是怎么知道的，可他知道。他们静静地待着，漂浮了很久，漫游着。像在水底，奇特又静谧。

_我要退出了。长时间融合不明智。_

_为什么？_ Jim问，感到融合在瓦解。他感到Spock在离开。他想抓住，可不知道该怎样做，不知道是什么力量融合了二人。突然他意识到了水和热。Spock的手还摸着他的脸。“我还没准备好呢。”他说。

Spock重重地喘着气，扭过脸去。“我仍未有能力控制长时间的融合。”他放下手，顺着石头爬上岸，肢体修长。他很美。瑰异的美。Jim突然渴望触碰他。亲吻他。他赶忙放弃了这个想法。Spock可能会吓坏的。他看着Spock穿上僧袍和凉鞋，也上岸穿上衣服。僧袍的重量让他窒息。

“你有情感。”Jim说。“你只是不表露。”

有那么几秒钟，Spock不肯看他。最后，他说。“当我感到对你的友谊，我觉得羞耻。”

友谊。“这不太瓦肯。”Jim说，明白了一些之前不明白的东西。

“你是正确的。”

他们踏上归途。换Jim拿手电，照亮前路。

“如果这不太瓦肯，那......你爸妈呢？他们是朋友。呃，他们不只是朋友，可——他们是吗？朋友？”

Spock望着他。“一次，我问我父亲为何与我母亲缔结婚姻。他告诉我这是符合逻辑的。他是瓦肯星驻地球大使。与我母亲缔结婚姻使他更了解你们的文化。”

“不是吧？我说，完全瞎扯嘛。我没见过你爸妈，可逻辑？真的？你真相信？”

“我不知道。我母亲不讲求逻辑。这不会是她与我父亲缔结婚姻的原因。”

Jim笑了，想象着Spock不合逻辑的妈妈。他眼中的Spock和之前的不一样了。他浑身发热，激动紧张。他不知道这是不是融合后的正常反应，他不能问。可能一会儿就好了。

他们默默走完了回去的路。

 

 

~*~

唤醒Jim的不是Spock每早轻柔的叩门，而是公事公办的敲门声。他像回到了Tarsus，不熟悉的声音预示着危险——Jim立马下床，走到门口，把耳朵贴在门板上，心砰砰地跳。

“James Kirk。”Staal的声音从门外传来。

Staal的语气让Jim紧张。有事发生。他打开门。

“一名女性地球人，Winona Kirk，在寺里。她声称是你的母亲。当我告知她寺庙的探视条例后，她仍拒绝离开。”Staal说。“跟我来。”

“我妈？”不会是真的。妈妈在外星。她在他妈的外太空。她一定在。Seleya山几乎与世隔绝。她怎么能找到他？他转身想逃，可他知道自己没法幸存，除非有万全的准备。于是他穿上凉鞋，跟上Staal。Spock站在他门口，双手揣在袖子里。看到他令人安慰。“校长室。”Jim说，没危险的时候他总是口无遮拦。

Spock扬头，看着Jim。

Jim至少两年没见过妈妈了。他记不清，记不清Tarsus之前二人多久没见。他不知道还能认出她不。

“哦我的上帝。Jimmy！”

他被圈在一个生硬的拥抱里。他比她高了。一点点。很奇怪。这让他觉得，自己才是二人中的那个大人。她的下巴放在他的肩上。她的拥抱像囚笼。她身上熟悉的味道，把他带回农场，让他想起车库和沾满机油的破布、座钟的报时、煎锅里烧焦的鸡蛋、地毯在脚趾间的触感、门铃响，一切往事都涌上来，即使他不愿回忆。树叶沙沙，阳光下叶片的光泽。车道尽头年久锈蚀的邮箱。碎石上的脚步声。妈妈床铺的柔软，作小孩子的时候他常爬上她的床，幻想她回家了。所有的。所有的。扑面而来。

“永远别这么对我！你知道我有多担心吗？你失踪了八个月！还有之前，在Tarsus，天知道。我又在那么远的地方。我以为你被绑架了。甚至更糟！你不知道我以为情况有多坏！不知道我都想象了什么。耶稣啊。”她的眼泪一滴滴掉下来。

他以为自己会屈服。接受她生硬的拥抱。可他习惯性地抽身，她抗拒着，想把他留在怀里。

“我很好。”他说，推开她。

“哦，不你不好。”Winona紧紧抓住他。“你明白吗？我有多担心？”

“嗯。好了。”

“你不明白。”她放开他了。Jim用余光看到Staal正盯着他们，脸上的神情似乎是震惊。Jim渐渐懂得如何判断瓦肯人的表情。

“妈。冷静。一切都很好。他们在这儿有很好的照顾我。”

“这不是重点。”她转身对Staal说。“请问您可否让我们单独待会儿？”

让Jim意外的是，Staal看着自己，似乎想取得首肯。Jim点头，Staal静静地走了。

“我的心总算放下来了，不然我气坏了。天杀的，我要气死了。你做的事又自私又伤人。你当时怎么想的？我不在乎你在哪？他们告诉我你有一天突然在这里出现，随时可能离开。真的吗？他们没逼你留下？”

“他们干嘛那么做？他们是瓦肯人，不是克林贡人。”

“那好。我不需要用强的把你带上穿梭机。”

“我不和你走。”他下意识地回答，胃里发紧。

“没有商量的余地。”

“你想让我再逃走？我有能力。我会的。我会一直逃。”

她盯着他，咬着牙。他记得这个表情。

“你为什么这么对我？”

“对你什么？”

“你知道是什么。”

“不。我不知道。”

“你就不能像个普通小孩一样吗？你总这个那个的。在学校和人打架。偷东西。把Frank的车开下悬崖。逃跑。”

“我不知道是和谁学的。”

她听出了他的言外之意。“这不公平。”

“为什么？可能你像对小孩似的对我也不公平。我不是小孩了。”

“是，你是，不管你想什么。你太小了，不能自己做主逃跑去外星。”

“我不小了，我救了四个孩子的命，在野外生存了三个月。”

她又哭了，摊倒到椅子里。“对不起，我不在那儿。”

“我习惯了。”他知道自己很过分，可和她在一起时他总是克制不住。这是他们说话的方式。

她不说话了，也不看他的眼睛。“我尽力了。你知道的，是吗？”

他没作声。她可以更努力。可以留在家。但他让她想起爸爸。他知道的再清楚不过。她不需要大声说出来。她看着他，像是她在高速公路上找到了他，搞不清他是什么东西。

她拭干眼泪，回复过来。“带你的老姑娘到处转转？我之前没来过瓦肯星。最好利用这个机会逛逛。穿梭机过几小时就来。”

他没再说他不会上穿梭机。他可能没有选择。现在逃跑没有意义。她马上会找到他。他对沙漠的了解并不多。而且，如果他逃跑——跳下穿梭机，或者溜上另一艘到外星的船——他就不能再回来了。这里会是她第一个找的地方。或者她会派人找他。不，如果他要留下，他必须说服她。这不会太难，她习惯了把他抛下。

“好。”他说。他会带她参观。他知道什么惹她生气。只要做相反的事就可以了，不会太难，虽然他之前没这么做过。他喜欢挑战。

他们走出房门，Jim四下找Spock，可当然，他不在了。

“Sam还好吗？”他问，突然意识到自己有一年都不知道哥哥的消息。

“他还和Frank在一起。打算提前毕业。他想上MIT。”

当然。离爱荷华越远越好。Sam比他更接受现实，可Jim知道他每一天都盼着离开。

Winona跟着他到处看。“这儿的气温你怎么受得了？”

蠢问题。Tarsus上更热。“有人在房间里冥想，我们必须保持安静。”他领她往庭院去。“这是花园。这块地是我种的。”他手指一块新种的地，嫩芽刚刚萌发。“我想现在看着没什么，可它们会长出那种心形的叶片。”

“驾驶员告诉我这是个寺庙。你怎么在这儿待了八个月？你每天干嘛？”

Jim突然明白妈妈眼中的寺庙是什么样子：土色的地板，炎热，没有计算机，与世隔绝和寂静。她到过很多星球，却觉得这里很怪。他不知道为什么自己不这么觉得。

“我冥想。学习。”

“我的Jimmy？冥想？”

“一种特殊的冥想。”如果跟她说kolinahr她会发疯的。他决定一笔带过。

“你应该接受心理治疗。他们告诉我你可能有创伤后压力。诸如此类的。你应该告诉别人发生了什么。不说不行。”

他转变话题。“知道我在学习你会高兴的。我已经学了瓦肯语。现在在学罗慕兰语。比地球学校有趣得多。”

Winona随着他说下去。可能她知道和他说治疗之类的狗屁行不通。

“这不一样。”她说。“在瓦肯寺庙学习你怎么上大学啊。历史呢？英文？”

“图书馆有很多藏书。我在学习瓦肯史和联盟史。还有数学。数学很简单。”

他领她到图书馆去。没有人，很安静。每个人都在冥想。Jim抽出一块数据版。

“基本的东西都在这上面。局部数据库。”他的手指在目录上滑动，点出几个窗口。“数学。历史。瓦肯文学。看。Surak前的一首战士史诗。还有创世的段落，在科学家搞清瓦肯星如何形成以前的。”他不停地讲，因为妈妈在听，因为讲他学习的内容比讲他自己更容易。

Winona接过数据版，茫然地看着显示屏。“都是瓦肯语，谁教你的？”

“呃。”他脸红了。“Spock。”

“Spock？”她好奇地看着他。“Spock是谁？和我说话的那个僧人叫Staal。”

“一个同学。”他又岔开话题。“跟我来。我带你看书。超酷。”他领她到书架前，给她看千百年来的典籍，印刷在沙漠出产的草纸上。他跟她讲瓦肯人的第一次太空探索，和瓦肯科学院的著名科学家。他讲啊讲，不给她插话的机会。

“你在这儿学的更多。”她说。

“啊？”

“你在学校从来不学——地球上。”

Jim耸肩。“太无聊。”

她安静地由他领着到塔上去，从塔顶可以眺望群山和Vulcan’s Forge。他从没觉得它们这么美。孤独壮丽。不能小觑瓦肯星的沙漠。

最后，他带妈妈到自己的房间。让她来这儿很奇怪。像是在爱荷华的时候，她有时会闯进他的房间，东看西看，捡起他的袜子，或者问他从那儿搞来的这些玩意。

“你没有......什么也没有。”她说，插着手。

“我什么也不需要。”他拽着袍子上的线头。

她检视着房间，仿佛要全记住，一会儿要考试。“朋友呢？你在这儿有朋友吗？瓦肯人太......他们在科学部出类拔萃，可我担心你在这儿没有和人接触的机会。”

“他们不是机器人！”

妈妈不相信似的地看了他一眼。

Jim觉得必须为瓦肯人辩护，即使他到寺里之后只和两个瓦肯人讲过话。“瓦肯人没有问题！我刚来的时候，Staal——他理解我经历的。他知道我需要什么。所以他让我留下。他那么理性聪明的人都认为我可以留下，这起码说明了什么。”

“理性与此无关。你需要同龄的朋友。姑娘。”

“有Spock。”Jim脱口而出。他不想和她谈Spock。Spock是他的。他不知道自己为什么这么觉得，可他就是这么想。与此同时，他只想谈Spock。谈他们的散步、共餐，谈Spock有多么奇怪。好的那种奇怪。他觉得心里颤颤的，脸红了。

“你提到过他——是个他吧？——在之前。”她说，打算追根究底。她上前，盯着他的脸。

他以为她会抓住自己，可她说。“你长痘了？那是什么？你的头发都遮住了。他们在这儿不理发？”

他用手遮住脸，退后几步。“妈。”

“是痘痘。你应该抹点儿什么。痘痘！你以前从没长过！”

“我长过。你不在罢了。”

他以为她又要哭了，可她没有。“那，Spock。”她说。“这个Spock是何方神圣？”

Jim又耸肩。他需要离开这个房间。“他是我——朋友。我猜。我是说，他帮我。”他以前没这么想过，可的确如此。“我们一起玩。”他补充。

“他和你一样大？”她又盯着他。

Jim别过脸，青春痘突然让他难为情，好像如果他在爱荷华，就不会长痘了似的。“嗯。他和我一样大。”

“我能见见他吗？”

“不！”他没想到自己会反应如此激烈。“他——他在冥想。我们不能随便进去。”

“Jimmy，我担心你。在地球上你不能做这些事吗？”

“我喜欢瓦肯星。我想待在这儿。我不惹麻烦。我学习。你想要的不就是这个吗？”

她紧紧盯着他。他对上她的视线。他不会退缩。他们沉默了一分钟。她在盘算整件事，他看得见，听得到。

她放下手，往门口看。Jim屏住呼吸。

“这儿好安静。”她说。

Jim安定下来。她会让他留下。他感觉得到。

 

 

 

~*~

Jim在餐室给妈妈准备了茶和小食，他们在等穿梭机来。时间一分一秒地流过。妈妈看一下表，又看一下他，他不知道她在想什么。他们很少讲话。妈妈似乎觉得不需要再说什么。

她一言不发，两人坐在那儿，不看对方。她的声音把他吓了一跳。“有人说时间会治愈一切，其实不会。”

他不知道怎样回答，于是静静地等她继续。

“你想朝前看——”她的声音支零破碎。“我再也没遇到像他那样的人。”

Winona从来——从来——没有提到过Jim的爸爸，Jim也没问过。他不喜欢讲到爸爸时她的表情——有点儿像她此刻的表情。他一辈子都如履薄冰，生怕说了什么，让妈妈挂上那样的表情。他愿意做其他所有事。故意数学不及格。洗劫酒柜。烧掉房子。可他不愿意谈爸爸。

“我应该告诉你他的事。我应该的。因为......你应该知道他是个怎样的人。我很抱歉，没和你讲过。”

“没关系。”他说，不知道自己为什么这么回答。这三个字在妈妈正在经受的一切面前显得苍白无力。其实他不明白。

“有关系。我应该告诉你。”

终于，她抬起头，看着他。满脸泪水。她今天的眼泪，比十四年来他见过的多得多。他的举动前所未有：他握住她的手。她攥住他。紧紧的。

“听上去很傻。可能有一天你会明白。可太空——我觉得他在一个地方。我知道他不在，真的。我知道我永远也找不到他。可......他在那儿。而我必须到那儿。我是个坏妈妈。”她不让他开口。“我是。我很抱歉。我尽力了。真的。”

Jim相信。可他又不明白，为什么一个死人能比生者更重要。他想到Sam，被困在爱荷华，和Frank一起，他自己则被没在那儿的内疚困住。他和哥哥并不亲近，可这不重要。Sam或许是他返回地球的唯一原因。

哭泣开始让他觉得不舒服。他做了唯一能做的。“我想Spock下课了。你说你想见他。”

她点头。“是的。”她又攥攥她的手，默默起身，跟着他往门口去。他还没来得及作声，她又抱住他。与上次不同。不那么炽烈。他几乎要回抱她。没有。可也没有抗拒。

Spock出现了。

“Spock！”Jim抽身，高兴找到了借口。

妈妈马上放手，把全部注意力放到Spock身上。“我是Winona。”她说。

Spock微微欠身，双手背后。“遇见您很荣幸。”他转身对Jim说。“我不确定你的状况。Staal告知我你可能会今天离开。”

Jim看了妈妈一眼，说：“不。我哪也不去。”

Winona看着Jim，可没有坚持说，是，他要跟她走。“这么说你和Jimmy是朋友？”她说。

“是的，这是能最接近地描述我们关系的标准语词汇。”

Jim胃里翻江倒海，脸红了。又红了。他不知道为什么。他知道妈妈在看自己。

Winona笑了。“瓦肯语有更好的词吗？”

Spock想了一下。“我掌握的信息不足以得出更深入的结论。”

Spock的耳朵有点儿绿，Jim从没见过。Spock，不好意思？如果有人能让瓦肯人不好意思，必定是妈妈了。她盯着Spock,像要看看他会不会生事。

“我知道了。”Winona说，突然严肃下来。“你俩花了不少时间在一起。学习。”

“的确。我承认起初我对Jim吸取信息能力的评价是不精确的。我发现他是一个出色的学习伴侣。”

“那不学习的时候呢？”

“妈。拷问他干嘛。”

“我必须请求您把问题限定得更为精确。”Spock说。

Jim领妈妈回到桌前坐下。“她是问不学习的时候我们是不是一起玩。我已经跟她说过了。”

“我担心你在这儿没有正常生活。”Winona坐下。

“我有正常生活。我们玩。”Jim挨着妈妈坐下。“你不用待在这儿。我妈她多管闲事。”他对Spock说。

Spock也坐下。“我对您有所好奇，鉴于我母亲是地球人。”

“是吗？”

“您或许知晓她在外星语言学领域的工作。她的名字是Amanda Grayson。”

“我的确知道！”Winona叫起来，微笑。

接下来的一小时，Jim坐在那儿听妈妈和Spock联络感情，不停地问他，作为瓦肯星驻地球大使和名人Amanda Grayson的儿子，他怎样长大。从来没有——没有——过。妈妈不和他的朋友见面。他朋友也不想见他妈，毫无疑问。Spock不仅回答了Winona的每个问题，他还似乎很喜欢和她谈话。可能他只是讲礼貌。

Winona的通讯器响了，打断了交谈。 _MacAvoy至Kirk。你的穿梭机已到。_

“哦！”Winona说。她按下通讯钮。“马上到。”她对通讯器说。“Spock，很高兴认识你。你不介意我和Jimmy单独说几句话吧。”

Spock站起来。“别担心您的儿子。我会尽全力保证他的安全和福祉。”他举起手，手指分开。“繁荣昌盛，生生不息。”

Winona看着Spock离开，转身看Jim。她表情怪怪的。“他是不是——算了。”

“什么啊？”他问。

Winona笑了。“没什么。”她贴住Jim的耳朵，悄悄说。“他很不寻常，可我喜欢他。”

Jim不知道她这么说是什么意思。“我也是。”他说，不知道还能说什么。

“我刚到的时候，我坚持要带你走。这辈子我得做一次正确的决定。可我会让你留下。这可能很傻，我不知道。”

她又让他意外了。他觉得她不是看他长大的那个妈妈。没看他长大也许更恰当。“好吧。”他说。“谢谢。”

他们尴尬地沉默了一会儿。

“如果你改变心意，如果你需要我，我会尽力赶来。”她又哭了。

“好吧。”他又说。哭泣。很怪。他站起来。“穿梭机在等你。”

“我晓得。”她站起来，二人一起走出寺门，往穿梭机降落的平台去。

Winona沉默着，双眉紧锁，仿佛在凝神屏息。只听到穿梭机的嗡鸣。

驾驶员往PADD登记。“好了吗，上尉？”他说。

“等一下。”穿着星际舰队的制服，她显得威严持重，哪怕头发乱乱的，眼睛红红的。

驾驶员点头，钻入舱室。

“下次见到你，你会是什么样？”她审视着他，好像他是个迷。

“我不知道。可我不能——现在我没法做其他事。”

妈妈似乎明白。她点头。“想回家就给我发简讯。你会发的，是吗？”眼泪又涌上来。

Jim不确定，可他说。“嗯。我会。”

他伸出手，紧紧抱住她。他的脸埋在她的头发里，她长了几根白发。她抽身，又看着他，额头和眼角也有皱纹。她不知怎么就老了，他不知道是什么时候。

她倒着往阶梯走去，挥着手，进门时差点儿撞到头。驾驶员按下按钮。阶梯收起来。门关上，Jim最后一次看到妈妈的脸，光滑的灰色机身占据了视野。

 

 

~*~

那天夜里，他哭着醒来。他不记得做了什么梦，可他醒了，喘不过气。他的心跳并不快，只是有什么地方疼。他把脸埋进枕头，哭得浑身颤抖。他不想去散步。他甚至没法下床。有东西把他按住，在他肚子上挖出一个巨大的空洞。妈妈来找他了。他一直盼望着。她本可以派一艘穿梭机。本可以派手下来接他回家，可她自己来了。

地球的景象淹没了他。他不知道自己是不是想地球。他想到妈妈告别时的脸，突然间就想见她，想得痛苦。见到她仿佛揭开了旧伤口，现在他明白了，为什么不允许家庭成员探视。他生气她走了，虽然是自己叫她走的。他觉得她该留下。或者逼他上那艘穿梭机。是他的错：他说了谎话，说他会没事，可他不知道自己会不会没事。他不知道接下来会发生什么。来这里很傻，可他不知道还有什么选择。每个选择都是错误，没有正确的。他让自己惊惶失措，又疲倦地昏睡过去，胸口生疼。他想到的最后一件事：朦朦胧胧的圣诞节，他坐在树下，抱着泰迪熊，树枝上明亮的彩灯照亮了他。

早上，他听见Spock敲门，他没法下床。他没法出声。他不知道Spock是不是半夜醒来，期待一起散步。他是不是错过了？可能一切都很傻。他什么也不知道了。

他用枕头盖住头，可瓦肯枕头很坚硬，一点儿也不柔软舒适。它们不能挡住亮光和声音。他扔掉枕头。盯着晨光下的天花板。他不想躺在床上。他不想出门。他没法想下一秒的事。

敲门声。

Jim不知道自己他妈的怎么了。他以为自己好些了，可他张开嘴，发不出声音。

敲门声消失了，他不惊讶。

他躺着。白日流逝。他饿了，可几个月来第一次，这也不足以让他起身。他的肚子咕咕叫。床底下有krelia，可伸手去拿都显得太沉重。他脱水了，可还是躺着。躺着。他听见门口有细碎的脚步声——僧人去用晚餐了，也许。接着安静下来。窗户开着，他听见昆虫的声音和远处le-matya的嘶吼。叫声宛如他的心情——遥远空洞。

他想到Spock，他有点儿想他。他可以出门，他知道，Spock会在。他一直在。Jim开始期待他，依赖他，这很怪——平常他不会高兴的。他可以出门，可他不知道说什么。嗯，我没法下床。有无形的东西按住我了。我很难过，很傻，我不知道我在他妈的干嘛，我妈离开我了。甚至我妈都离开了我。一派蠢话。于是，他转而幻想他在和Spock漫步，上山去，Spock借手电的光看着他。他在说星星。他抬头看天。

终于他睡着了。几小时后醒来。他起身，饥渴让他头晕，他往盥洗室去。还早。他没错过早饭。他刷牙，冲澡。他到餐室时，Spock一个人坐在桌前，显得非常孤单。他一下看到了Jim，可只是看了他一眼。没做其他的表示。

Jim端了一碗汤，坐在Spock身边。

“嘿。”他说。

Spock没问Jim怎么了，没问他为什么不应门。他只是说。“我发现我喜欢用餐时你的陪伴。”就这样。他低头喝汤。

Jim想这相当于瓦肯语中的：我想你。于是他说:“我也是。”感觉很怪，什么都像是新的。什么庞大的东西来了又走了，空余一地寂静。他很庆幸。他们默默吃完了饭。

 

 

~*~

Staal结束了Jim的工作冥想，又领他到冥想室去，Jim很惊讶。

“你有进步。我相信你已可以进行下一阶段的冥想。”Staal严厉地看着Jim。“你希望继续吗？”

Jim点头。“好啊。当然。”

“如果我先前从你心灵获知的信息是正确的，这对你将是个挑战。”Staal盘腿坐到地上，示意Jim也坐下。“此练习的目的，是在你的情感控制你的时候找到依靠。不是消除情感。你只需转移注意力，以控制这种冲动。你明白吗？”

Jim坐下来，点头。Spock给他轻便的僧袍后他觉得舒服多了。衣料贴在身上凉丝丝的，他能更集中精神。

“首先，选择一个锚点。可以是一样物品，或是一个你认为宁静的所在。”

Jim想到了好几样。他在爱荷华的卧室。密林。泉水喷涌的峡谷。然后是Spock。最让Jim安心的是Spock。

“现在，把这样物品安置进你心灵的一个角落。用其余的心灵专注于令你决定来寺庙的事件。”似乎感觉到Jim不情愿，Staal重复道。“回想Tarsus的事件。回想你目睹和犯下的暴行。”

最后一句话重重打到Jim心里。他不相信Staal能从他心灵里看到这些。羞耻淹没了他，又被回忆取代。石头在他手里的重量。石头砸在士兵头上的响声。不管那男人是不是要杀他，鲜血和死亡都是真的，连同那人死去时眼里的光。

“减缓呼吸。”Staal下令。“控制住。”

他的肺不愿听命，可Jim控制住了，呼吸慢了下来。至少在这点上他成功了。脚步声在他心里响起，这是他的节拍器，他一呼一吸着，宛如正山中漫步。他的胃部仍因愤怒而紧揪。他想到杀死士兵时的感觉：不可阻挡。他甚至不知道自己在做什么。他的身体本能似的完成了动作。这让他害怕，害怕自己会成为另外的人。他的呼吸又加快了。

“转移注意力到那个锚点。现在。”

Jim试着做。Spock的面容冲进他的心，可他抓不住。士兵又回来了。他又试了一遍。又一遍。

“可以了。”Staal安静地说。“今天就到这里。明天你继续。”他优雅地站起来。

说的容易，Jim想。两手发抖。他站不起来。Staal瞥了他一眼，离开了房间。Jim则坐了很久，试着平复思绪。他不知道。他不知道如果人们知道他的所作所为会说什么。Staal可能自己发现了，但Jim永远永远不会告诉第二个人。永远不会主动告诉他。

 

 

~*~

几周后，Jim在门口发现一个箱子，他以为是冥想要用的。可不是。是妈妈寄来的。他把箱子拿回房间拆开。没有便条。这是她的作风。她从来不爱写信。她偶尔会从星站给Jim发视频简讯，可见不到他的时候往往也想不到他。箱子里是书，瓦肯人允许他收下来，这出乎Jim的意料。他不知道妈妈在哪。可能在银河系间航行。可能在一颗星球上。

考虑到二人很少交流，她的选择已经算不错了：几本航海小说，还有一本讲的是一艘叫齐柏林硬式飞艇的船，她的船员在云端发现了动物。闻起来一股霉味。书页很脆，书脊也裂开了。Jim坐在床上读起来，小心翼翼地翻动着书页。

读着读着，他睡着了。直到Spock敲门叫他吃晚饭时才醒。他一时间判断不了方位。天快黑了。

“请进。”他说，手摸到床上的书。他轻轻把书合上，打开台灯。

灯亮了，Spock把门关上。“我吵醒你了。”

“我在读书，然后睡着了。”Jim揉揉眼睛，觉得有点儿没力气，半个人在书海，半个人在梦境。

Spock走近，看着那些书。“是你母亲寄来的吗？”他主动坐到床上，以前他不会这样。

“你想读可以借。”Jim盯着Spock，脑子里还想着书。他努力不让Spock发现自己在看他，可越来越难了。他总在想Spock。冲澡时打手枪也不是一两次。他真该放下。Spock不感兴趣。对这个不感兴趣。

Spock捧起一本书，修长的手指翻动着书页。“我母亲也有类似的收藏。她以前会读给我听。我想那是她一种回家的方式。”

Jim点头。有道理。即使爱荷华不像他的家，地球仍是。书籍让他觉得熟悉又安慰。他能更清楚地想象书中的情景，因为他来自地球。

“你跟我妈聊了好久。其实没必要的。”

“她让我想到我母亲。我认为......和她交谈令人满足。”

Jim突然希望和Spock的妈妈见上一面。如果她有话问他，他可能不会介意。

“如果你不介意......或许我们可以一起读书。读地球书籍时，我经常遇到不明白的俗语和关于地球风俗的描写。”Spock看着Jim，努力不流露任何情绪，Jim感觉得到，可他也感到了这话语中的盼望。

Jim没法拒绝。“当然。”他想象和Spock躺在床上读书。他只要靠过去就——

“我很期待。”Spock说，放下手中的书。他站起来。“去吃饭吗？”

 

 

 

~*~

Jim一手夹着书，一手叩响Spock的房门。晚饭后他们往往到图书馆学习，可偷懒读一晚上书也不要紧。Spock开门，眼睛一下落到书上。

“我想我们可以读书。”Jim说。“想吗？”

“我同意。”Spock说，靠边让Jim进门。

Jim来过Spock的房间，可只待了几分钟，没机会好好看看。他现在知道房间中央那个奇特雕塑叫什么了——asenoi——冥想用的火盆。屋里没什么别的东西。一把椅子。如果要一起读书只能在床上了。Jim趴上床。

“我带了几本。不知道你喜欢哪本。”

Spock优雅地坐到他身边，翻看着。“这些我都不熟悉。”

“这本讲的是船，地球十九世纪的。这本是太空冒险。”他等Spock选——选了船——自己拿起另一本。

他们找了个舒服的姿势坐在床上，背靠着墙，这时Jim发现了什么：Spock的窗台上有两艘小小的金属联盟舰。他拿起一个。“嘿，这是Kelvin号。哪来的？”

“我母亲在我们Shi’kahr的家中进行园艺时发掘的。我不知道它们的来历。我不知道她为何把它们给我，可我看着它们的时候，会想到她在进行园艺。”Spock拿起另一艘，和Jim手中的那艘差不多，只是舷上印着Enterprise，第一艘执行长期任务的联盟舰艇。

Spock沉默了好一会儿。Jim抬起头，发现Spock正盯着他。

“怎么了？”

“我知道你父亲曾短期指挥过Kelvin号。”

“十二分钟。”Jim哽咽了。爸爸。他讨厌谈及的话题。

Spock没有说他爸爸有多英勇，也没说他很遗憾。他说：“我与你同悲。”

这可能是瓦肯的“我很遗憾”，可听起来不那么傻。这和“我很遗憾”也不一样：我愿意感觉你所感觉的。像西班牙语的lo siento。“谢谢。”Jim说，把船放回窗台。

“你为何感谢我？”

“不为什么。”Jim耸肩。Spock面无表情，可他可能明白Jim的感觉。

“你经常令人迷惑。”Spock说，翻开他的书。

Jim也翻开自己那本。“总好过无聊。”

“的确。你从不无聊。”

Jim想象和Spock一起读书是想象各自读各自的书。可这没持续多久。Spock是Jim遇到过的最有好奇心的人，他有那么多关于霍瑞修·霍恩布洛的问题，以至于最后他们躺在Spock的床上，对着一本书，说话的时间比读书的时间还长。Spock的肩和Jim的靠在一起。虽然隔着两层衣服，这碰触也让Jim激动，他尽可能地触碰Spock，装作不经意。翻页时蹭过Spock的指尖，又害怕又期待Spock捕捉到他的感情。他不知所措。他没喜欢过男孩，没像这样，但应该和姑娘差不多。在地球的时候，姑娘会发简讯给他，或者微笑，可能那时候他也不知所措，有时他会犯错，可这不是什么大事。她们总会厌倦，或者直接叫他滚蛋。虽然他能把Spock的想法摸个八九不离十，可这不一样。他一点儿也不知道瓦肯人怎么约会勾搭，不知道他们到底搞不搞这套。如果这次他搞砸了，会是史无前例的大失败。于是他心跳有平时两倍快。

“想象海洋很困难。”Spock承认，问及书中又一处描写。

Jim只见过一次海，在加州，妈妈回家休假，Frank觉得一家人去星舰总部会很好玩。他们开车去海边，停在沙滩。那是Jim记忆中为数不多的欢乐时光。他喜欢崖壁，岩石和海豹，海的威力和滚滚涛声。

他试着描绘。“永无尽头，像Vulcan’s Forge。不是沙，是水。很深很深。”

“我读到过。”Spock说。“马尼拉海峡的深度是11.03千米。”

“你想知道海的感觉。”Jim说，明白了他的意思。“我能给你看吗？比如，用心灵？”

“有可能。”Spock侧过身。手指轻轻搭在Jim脸上。

Jim的心跳漏了几拍，血涌上他的胸口，被大坝堵住，接着飞流直下。自从他们第一次融合，Jim就想再试试。他不喜欢别人问东问西，也不喜欢有人钻到他心灵里——因为这就等于说：来吧，随便看，随便看我不想别人看到的秘密——可他喜欢有Spock在他心灵里。Spock的心灵像在大海里游泳。像仰望星空。

他感到自己脸上发热。Spock以一种怪怪的眼神看着他，好像如果Jim吻他，他可能不会介意。

“我怎么做？”他的声音嘶哑发颤。

Spock的指尖在Jim的皮肤上移动，描绘出轨迹，Jim兴奋得注意不到。“你想象并导向我，我就能看到。”

“其他的呢？”Jim不得不问。“你能看到别的吗？”他要瞒着Spock的不止Tarsus了。他淋浴手淫时的想象，Spock触摸他时他努力克制的想法。

“除非你允许。”

“好吧。”Jim学Spock的姿势侧卧。他们挨得好近，膝盖顶在一起。

Spock移动指尖，他的眼睛似乎比平时更黑了。“我的心灵至你的心灵。”

他在这里了，他的存在进入Jim，棒极了。有那么一会儿，Jim都没法思考，感觉太好。他想起作小孩子的时候，用沙发垫和毯子搭起一个城堡，躺在里面听外面的动静，他像个秘密，可所有人都知道他在那儿。他想象和Spock在一起，在那个小小的、让人心安的地方。

他听到Spock的声音。 _你让我进入的太深了，你没意识到。如果你不希望我看到你最私密的想法，你必须控制你的心灵。_

Jim在做梦，往下落啊落，摔到地上。他挣扎着不摔下Riverside的悬崖。他不知道自己在做什么，可他一想象把心灵关闭，Spock的存在就稀疏了。他想念那种感觉。一部分他一点儿也不想关闭。另一部分他抓着Tarsus，阻挡着。

_令人满意。_

_你看到什么了吗？_ Jim问。

_我控制了我的心灵。我不希望侵犯你的隐私。_

Jim知道Spock说的是实话。他感觉得到。他一辈子都在撒谎；他知道谎言的模样。他作出尝试：给Spock发去一个感觉，他不知道如何诉诸语言。他感谢他，他觉得安全。

Spock心灵的颜色为之一变，蓝色变为暖暖的红紫色和橘色。不用语言和人交流很奇怪。像第一次一样，他们静静地待着，心灵交汇。令人迷醉。他想要更多。他感到Spock在犹豫。

_我之前没做过。_

_做什么？_

_我从未和人建立如此深的精神联结。_

Jim意识到这非同小可。Spock很认真。 _没事儿，我相信你。_ 他们的心灵又交织到一起，以他难以描述的方式结合。

_你打算向我展现海洋。_

Jim不知道具体该怎么做，可如果他能和Spock说话，向他展示应该也一样。他想象出海洋，深蓝色和白色的浪花。盐味和涛声。风。打在他脸上的海水。绵延无尽的水面，充满了可能和神秘。他喜欢。他想看到所有，尝到所有。

他甚至给Spock看他的家人。海边旅行。兜风。妈妈的样子。和哥哥在飞行船的后座打架。

 _我们必须停下_ ，Spock说。

 _感觉很好_ ，Jim说，没留心自己说了什么。 _你感觉好吗？_

无法以其他方式描述：他感到Spock的心灵向他打开，让他进入，和他的交织在一起。然后他知道了，是的，二人的感觉是一样的。Spock随即退出，他心灵的颜色消逝了。

床铺硬邦邦的，Jim盯着天花板，有点儿喘不过气。他侧过头，Spock看着他。他们没说什么。能说什么呢？ 

 

 

~*~

第三次他们没有商量。他们走进Spock的房间，还没来得及翻开书，Spock就试探地伸出手，像是害怕Jim可能拒绝。

“来吧。”Jim轻声告诉他，Spock的手指抚上他的脸。

他们分享地球和瓦肯星日常生活的点点滴滴。Spock不明白上课铃。Jim则宁愿关一年禁闭，也不愿从计算机上学到一切。Spock不理解集体体育的意义。Jim不相信十岁的孩子要到Vulcan’s Forge独自生存十天，没有食物、饮水和武器。

他们每天融合。他们不再到图书馆去，而在Spock或Jim的房间里学习。Jim不用问都知道，僧人不会赞同他们的行为方式。二人不在一起的时候，Jim一分一分地数着时间。冥想时数。睡觉时数。他完全无法集中精神，Staal发现了。可Jim不在乎。

Jim给Spock看雪，看风吹落枝头上的雪，看树枝结冰，看地上的冰在脚下破开。Spock给Jim看他妈妈，他爸爸，他们在Shi’kahr的家，他妈妈硬在花园中培植出的玫瑰。Jim给Spock看汽车，他跃起时的感觉，像是要碎裂。他留心没说出结局。他给Spock看门廊下的藏身之处，他曾整个整个下午的躲着，不见叔叔。他给Spock看每个地方，每个他逃往的所在。Spock给Jim看他经受的身体检查，瓦肯医师们试着了解他特殊的生理结构——不是纯种瓦肯人，也不是纯种地球人。

他们不亲吻，可他们触摸，Spock的手指在Jim的脸上。有时Spock会碰一下Jim的手，又缩回去。但让Jim感觉最好的仍是融合。一次，他甚至在融合时高潮了，相当于醒着做了场春梦。他找了几个借口，冲到盥洗室清理干净，用冷水泼脸，希望自己看上去不再满面潮红。他不知道Spock是否意识到发生了的事情。可能没有，因为在融合时Jim自己也没有意识到。

“你和我分享了许多私人记忆。”Spock说，那是一个下午，他们在Jim的房间，坐在床上。

Jim以为Spock会问Tarsus。他太习惯有Spock在自己的心灵里，以至于放下了防御，给Spock看了禁闭和被叔叔抓到喝了半瓶威士忌之类的事。

“如果你不反对，有一件事我希望与你分享。”Spock继续。

“我干嘛反对？”

“当你向我展示你的记忆时，我体验了你的情感。我可否推断你也体验到了我的情感？”

Jim没这么想过，可他觉得是这样。 Lo siento。“嗯。”他说。“我体验到了。”Spock的kahs-wan过程中他感到了恐惧。那可能是Spock与他分享的最私人的记忆。

“你常好奇因为什么我来到Seleya山。我会向你展示。”

非同小可。Jim能从Spock的声音中听出来。“我想看。”Jim说。他们盘腿坐下，面对面，他倾身靠近。Spock的指尖抚上他的脸，他闭上双眼。“我的心灵至你的心灵。”他和Spock一起说。

Jim马上感到了Spock的紧张。他能从Spock心灵的颜色和运动中看出来。 _没事的_ ，他说。

Jim突然来到了Spock在Shi’kahr的家，他现在对那儿已经很熟悉了。露台的鸣钟。玫瑰的芳香。地板在光脚下的触感。有声音从另一个房间传来。

“Spock！”Amanda喊。Jim认出了她的声音。

在记忆里，Spock大约六岁，Jim猜。可能七岁。他慢慢走过走廊，到起居室去，Amanda和Spock的爸爸Sarek坐在起居室里，还有一对Jim不认得的瓦肯夫妇。那对瓦肯夫妇中间坐了个小姑娘。看上去和Spock一样大。

“光临寒舍，蓬荜生辉。”Amanda说，为客人上茶。

_他们的名字是T’Val和Soren。他们的女儿叫做T’Pring。他们来自一个受人尊敬的古老家族。_

“我们应Sarek的邀请前来。”Soren说。

话中带刺，Jim想。可能他们要侮辱Spock的妈妈，因为她是地球人。

 _你是正确的_ ，Spock告诉Jim。 _如若是我母亲邀请，他们不会应邀。_

 _你知道这算种族歧视吧？_ 地球人一百年前就不来这套狗屎了。

Spock没有回答。年幼的Spock听话地坐在瓦肯夫妇对面的一张椅子上。他紧紧盯着T’Pring，她也看着他。她留着刘海儿，头顶梳了华丽的发髻。

Sarek说。“如果你们同意，我们希望T’Pring和Spock建立联结。”

_联结？_

_不算婚姻，可也不止是订婚。我们的心灵会建立联结，直到婚期。_

T’Val和她女儿长得很像。她笔直地坐着，严肃地看着Sarek。“我不认为他们般配。”

“我们的家族素来交好。这不是第一次联姻。”Sarek说，表现得仍很平静。

Spock扭头看他妈妈，她紧张地坐在他身旁。Jim可以感觉到Spock感觉到的一切。T’Pring的视线。她对Spock的鄙夷。胃里空落落的，突如其来的饥饿感，他听到风敲打着墙壁。一切都那么寂寞，哪怕是这个满是人的房间。Spock没有再听他们的对话，他有意识地把言语挡在外面。

T’Val，Soren和T’Pring站起来。Spock的注意力回到他们身上。他也起身。恭敬地鞠躬。他没感到愤怒。他感到T’Pring的父母是正确的。他们不应该同意他们的女儿和他建立联结。他配不上她。

T’Val说话时扬着下巴。“可能你可以为你儿子寻得一位地球人伴侣。我不认为你能在瓦肯星上找到合适的人选。”

“我接受你的决定。”Sarek说。“我送你出去。”他领这家人离开了房间。

房间消失了。Jim又被Spock心灵里旋流般的色彩包围。他怒火攻心。

_我不敢相信他们当你的面说那些话。要是我在场，我——我不知道。你怎么能不生气？_

_有你在，没有那么痛苦。_ Spock心灵的颜色静止住。 _以后，在我心里，这个记忆就与你联系在一起。犹如你当时和我在一起。_

Jim明白。每次他给Spock看什么，都好像Spock和他在一起。他在Riverside度过的每一个寂寞的时刻，一个人在家，或是刚打完架。在玉米田里飞奔，在门廊下躲藏。和Spock分享往事并没有改变过去，可改变了Jim对往事的记忆。

他感到Spock抽离开，二人的联结慢慢断开。与往常一样，Jim想抓住不放，可霎那间，他们就回到他的房间里，坐在他的床上。

“我希望我当时在场。”Jim说，拉住Spock的手。“我不会让他们那么对你。”

 

 

 

~*~

每天的冥想课都像揭伤疤，一点一点地，直到渗出血来。Staal逼Jim回忆Tarsus逃亡时最惨痛的细节，然后又逼他转移注意。

每次Jim都失败。

“换一种方式。”一天，Staal说，从房间角落拿来几个积木。“这叫keethara。结构，逻辑，功能，控制。没有根基，结构会倒塌。逻辑是功能的根基。功能是控制的根本。你的心灵没有根基，因此容易崩溃。你必须整理你的记忆。闭上眼睛，建造一个坚固的结构。这会帮助你整理你的心灵。”Staal把积木摆在Jim面前。“开始。”

Jim垂下眼帘。这方法听起来很蠢，可瓦肯人似乎至少对一些事很有把握。他深呼吸。想象积木。开始搭建。

“你在Tarsus上。想象。想象你试图逃避的过去。”

回忆扑面而来，Jim猝不及防。回忆仍令他疼痛。他听到积木崩塌的声响。

“消弭情感的第一步，是控制和组织情感。如果你希望继续，你必须掌握这一步。如果你不能克服阻碍，我们就无法继续。继续。从地基开始。”

双手颤抖着，Jim搭建起积木。Staal似乎用精神控制了他，让他的回忆更加触目惊心。他甚至闻到了味道。尘土飞扬。虫蝇漫天。他看到Kodos的脸。Jim想杀了他，可他知道自己不能。杀人的本领，他后来才掌握。积木又坍塌了。

“如果你认为愤怒难以消除，那你是错误的。愤怒是最易消除的情感。”Staal坐在Jim面前，沉静如水，一如以往。

泪水蒙住了Jim的眼睛。他抬起手，草草拭去眼泪，试着稳定呼吸。

“疼痛，苦难，不值一提。”

“不是不值一提。”

“当你来到的时候，你只感到疼痛和愤怒。现在不了。”Staal站起来，Jim泪眼蒙眬，看不真切。

“我还是有感觉。”Staal他妈的在说什么？Jim不知道。瓦肯人总不愿意直截了当地让他明白。

“地球人易产生不合逻辑的情感，例如你提到的那些，可你们也体会愉悦。爱。必须抛弃它们。作为地球人，你的进步让人意外，但仍远远不够。继续。我会再来。”

Staal走了，Jim坐着，试图平静下来。他想了些别的事。时间飞逝。夏季已尽，冬季将至。Jim唯一觉察到的区别是雷雨不下了。天还一样热。按瓦肯历，他在瓦肯星上已待了一年。按地球历可能也快一年。Jim不知道具体的天数。不知道自己的生日快到了，还是已经过了。十五只是个随机数罢了。他不觉得自己有十五岁。他觉得自己属于任何年龄。他只是他。

他想起妈妈说，他看起来长大了好多。他总想起她，偶尔思念她，即使他们从来没真正在一起生活。他意识到，她同意他留在瓦肯星，不是因为她懒得管他，而是她以为这会让他快乐。她不知道他在这儿，是为消弭情感。

他坐不住了。他违抗了Staal的吩咐，走出房门，来到庭院中间。他想打人，可没人可打。他想逃跑，可毒日当空。他盼望冷天。盼望打架。炎热让他疯狂。他走到阴影里，试着平复。稍微恢复后，他去给自己的那块地浇水，可他的手一直抖，一直抖。Staal的话语在他脑中回响。如果你不能克服阻碍，我们就无法继续。他必需继续。他必需把Tarsus从记忆中抹掉。他必需放下。他不知道还能怎么办。

 

 

~*~

晚些时候，他去Spock的房间找他。他们不怎么学习了，如果学习，也是Spock执意要学。Jim有一百万件想和Spock一起做的事，可是他不确定如何迈出第一步。

“嘿。”他说，趴到Spock床上。

Spock在学习，手指在数据板上舞动。他似乎比平日更专心，可他有时就是这样。Jim试探地伸手，摸摸Spock的手指。Spock顿了一下，收起手。

“我们不能再继续这5.7周以来的接触。”Spock说，低头看数据板。

“什么意思，接触？”

“我们的所作所为与习俗相背离。除非需要分享特定信息，个体之间极少进行融合。部分情境下，医师可能会进行融合，以进行疗伤......”

有什么不对。“你有什么瞒着我？我脑子要坏了还是？”

Spock板起脸来，一脸严肃，Jim管这叫他的瓦肯模式。“融合最常在联结伴侣之间进行。也就是地球人说的配偶或订婚对象。假如T’Pring的父母同意，她将为我扮演这一角色。我利用了你的无知。对此，我深表歉意。”

“你干嘛道歉？我不在乎。”

“我知道你对此事的态度。”Spock说，坐远了些。“正如你所知，kolinahr修习期间，我们不允许接待访客，也不可与家庭成员和熟人联系。与他们联系引发的情感会影响修习。我们的融合也是一样。Staal已经知道了，他建议我们停止。我同意他的意见。如果我们要继续修习kolinahr，我就不能再与你进行融合。”

太突然了。昨天Spock还表现的似乎不介意Jim亲吻他。他们分享一切。除了Tarsus。可能Spock也藏了几个秘密。Jim不知道。他想知道。“你决定了，既然你这么说。”

“正确。”

“就这样？这几个星期我们每天都融合，现在你不干了？可你喜欢。我喜欢。有什么不好？”Jim知道自己的反驳不合逻辑。要是他能冷静看待问题，会好的多。

“‘不好’是一个意义众多的词汇。”Spock低着头。“融合不利于我们二人决定继续的修习。我很后悔没有更早终止。”

当然，Spock的逻辑无懈可击。无从反驳他的话。

“这什么意思？以后咱们要躲着对方了？”

“没有必要采取如此极端的手段。我们可以继续学习和夜间散步，可现在，请你离开。我需要冥想。”

Jim无话可说。他不信Spock后悔和他融合，可他的思绪一团糟，不知道怎么反驳。他需要时间思考。他慢慢站起来，看着Spock，看他有没有停下手里的事，看他有没有抬头，看他有没有回心转意。

他没有。

 

 

 

~*~

Jim没和Spock闹过别扭，他不知道怎么和他闹别扭。Spock会忘了吗？会回心转意吗？还是事情要这么一直继续下去？不能再像以前那样和Spock在一起......想起来他就难受。

晚饭时，Spock很安静，这和平时一样。可他安静的方式和平时不一样。几个月来，他们吃饭时都相对无言，可Jim觉得自在，他似乎能知道Spock的想法和感觉。但今晚他不能。对面像坐了块儿石头。他不知道其他瓦肯人是不是也感觉得到。不知道他们是不是好奇，这对瓦肯混血怪胎和地球人他妈的出了什么问题。

几周来他们都没去图书馆，可吃完饭，Spock说：“今晚我计划去图书馆学习。”

“好。”Jim说。“你想让我和你一起去吗？”

“我们还没有学完罗慕兰语的条件式。”

条件式。好吧。Jim没在盘算这个，可他也不会拒绝。他们一起穿过走廊，到寺的另一边。图书馆空空荡荡，他们坐到角落的老位子上。他们那么别扭，Jim觉得自己的身体也别扭起来，像一条腿比另一条长。

他没法专心。动词读了就忘掉。他不再问Spock问题，只是坐在那儿，盯着数据板。他不是离了Spock不行——翻译就在眼前，罗慕兰语对应瓦肯语，而他会瓦肯语。罗慕兰语的发音并不难，可他已经失去了对这门语言的兴趣。

Spock学得挺顺利。Jim不再假装读数据板，他看着Spock，想知道他脑袋里在想什么。Spock的头发长了许多，发丝盖住了眉毛和耳朵。Jim想触摸它们，把它们撩起来，让Spock抬眼看他。

“你没有专心。”Spock说，眼睛还盯在数据板上。

“没。”Jim把手放到桌上。想去摸Spock的手。

Spock把手移开。“你必须控制这种前奏。”

“前奏是他妈的什么东西？蠢透了。我没法就在这儿坐着。”

“那么或许我们不应再一起学习。这令你分心，而你也不再需要我的帮助。”

Jim站起来，拉开椅子。椅腿划过地板，极为刺耳。“我可能不需要，但这不等于我不想要。”他拿起桌上的数据板。“我回房间了。”

他往外走，没有回头，可一回到自己屋里，Spock就充斥了他的脑海。他躺在床上，屋里黑漆漆的。他不学习。他不做任何事。他生Spock的气。生瓦肯人的气，他们把Spock害成这样。他不想Spock变得像Staal或者寺里其他僧人那样。他们是妈妈形容的计算机。Spock不是计算机。至少现在不是。

不知过了多久，Jim睡着了。午夜时分他醒了，生物钟告诉他该起床和Spock爬山去了。他躺了几分钟，不知道怎么做。他现在不想和Spock见面。Spock会来找他吗？他从来没有失约过。

Jim爬下床。出门，穿上凉鞋。他在门口犹豫了一会儿。旁边的门开了，Spock走出来，在黑暗里影影绰绰。Jim胃里发紧。“你打算和我一起？”他问。“我要一个人去。”

Spock过了几秒钟才回答。“你独自去不安全。”

“是吗？咱们在外面那么多天，一只 le-matya也没见着。Sehlat也没有。”Jim看不见Spock的脸。看见了可能也一样。争吵之后，Spock变得难以捉摸。

“可能没有我说的那么危险。”

“那我正好听天由命。”

“很好。”Spock走回房间，合上门。

Jim在黑暗中张望，觉得一阵空虚，要是没有拒绝Spock就好了。木已成舟。他默默地穿过走廊，走出拱门，沿着老路往山上去。Spock说没有那么危险。那他之前是骗人的了。为了和他一起找的借口，Jim意识到。可今晚，Spock不愿再找借口。

Spock不在，散步也变慢了。Jim没走平常那么远。走路时，他也没有冥想。每声响动都让他警觉，让他在黑暗里四下搜寻，手电往灌木丛照去，可他什么也没有看见。

 

 

~*~

冥想和地狱没两样。他的锚点是Spock，现在他在和Spock闹别扭，锚点随之失去了意义。坚持了一个小时，Jim问Staal能不能去庭院里干活。Staal没有反对，Jim确定他知道是怎么回事。Jim没想到的是Staal没训他，没让他放下情感，专注自己的心灵。或许不可能的任务不合逻辑。

在庭院中干活让他安宁。比起静坐，他更喜欢活动，特别是在痛苦的时候。他还没想出让Spock恢复正常或是什么的办法。他喜欢那个愿意打破规则的Spock，那个愿意承认自己地球人血统的Spock。

他给果树剪枝，给bar-got除草，不知怎的想到爱荷华。他想念他以前去的地方。河上的桥。镇子东北边的悬崖。Bar-got的叶片舒展开，苍白卷曲，夹杂着暗红色。绿色的藤蔓盖住泥土，杂草生长其间。他的任务是把它们分开，心灵和双手被占得满满的。

他到达瓦肯星时，觉得自己知道想要什么。需要什么。现在他不确定。怎样度过一生，不知何为快乐？他迫不及待地准备丢下Tarsus的一切——仍隐隐作痛——可他怎能放弃躺在Spock的床上，触摸他的心灵，捕捉他的想法，透过他的眼睛看世界呢。还有Spock碰触他时的感觉——他的手和指尖最细小的动作。

他做了那么多。他在这儿度过了整整一年。现在回头，似乎很傻。他不知道做什么，去哪。他不知道自己想要什么。

阳光射进庭院，Jim收工，回到房间。他一个人坐着，试着读妈妈寄来的书。然后他想念Spock。很想很想。

 

 

 

~*~

他的独自散步持续了一周。接着一晚没去，又一晚没去。第三天夜里他醒了，四肢焦躁饥渴。他喜欢散步的唯一原因是Spock，而Spock不在了。他下定决心，下床出门。他走到Spock门前。犹豫着，侧耳倾听。

一分钟后，他极轻地敲门。等待。

门马上开了。Spock的脸在黑暗中显得苍白。

“嘿。”Jim柔声说。“我不确定你会不会答应。”

“你需要我时，我总会答应。”

起码这没变。Jim很感激，哪怕Spock表现得郑重疏远。他们一周都没怎么说话。吃饭沉默。学习分开。彻底的折磨。Jim因此怨恨一切。

“和我一起吗？”Jim问，以为Spock会拒绝。

作为回应，Spock走出房门，穿上凉鞋。“我从我们夜晚的出行中得到满足。”Spock说，二人上路了。

“去泉水那儿吗？”Jim提议。

“我更想去山上。”

Jim猜这是因为他们第一次融合是在泉水那儿。他不再能摸清Spock想什么了。“好。”Jim点头，琢磨着邀请Spock一起来是不是个错误。他们分开的这段时间什么也没变。这个Spock反而让他觉得更寂寞。

一路上，他们沉默着。昆虫嗡鸣。空气辛辣清新。最近凉快了些，起了风。现在的泉水八成很宜人。Jim想到他们第一次去的时候。Spock赤裸地爬上岸。融合时身体的轻微碰触。他看着Spock，想借手电的微光观察他的表情。

“我在想。”Jim突然说。“在想我要不要完成kolinahr。”

Spock绊了一下，马上站稳。“什么让你质疑你的决定？”

“Staal告诉我，我刚来的时候只觉得疼痛，可现在我感觉到别的了。他指的是你。”

Spock沉默了很久。“你到来的时候，经历了生理和精神上的磨难。我想那是你来此的原因。”他看向Jim，希望得到确认。

“嗯。”

“你从未分享过你悲伤的来源。”

Jim没对Spock说Tarsus。融合时没给Spock看Tarsus。这是他唯一不会分享的。他知道Spock能感觉到他在隐瞒什么，可Spock从没逼他说出真相。不过，要说他对Spock有什么了解，那就是他会回应自己。如果Jim打开自己的心灵，Spock也会。如果Jim说话，他也会。而且，有时候，如果Jim触摸他，他也会。这让Jim想把一切都对他说给他看，特别是在Spock如此疏离的时候。“你一直在这儿，可能没听说Tarsus上发生的事。”

“非也。Tarsus事件发生在我来此之前。我当时在Shi’Kahr。据我的推测，饥荒时你在Tarsus。”

“对。我是幸运儿。如果有幸运儿的话。”

“你是被随机选择活下来的人之一。”

“不是随机的。Kodos因为遗传原因判了四千人死刑。我不知道自己有没有中选。结果出来之前我就逃了。”

“他的决定必定合乎逻辑。”

“没有。和逻辑根本不沾边儿。”

Spock好奇地看着Jim。“资源紧缺。养活八千人是不可能的。很多人会死。”

“没法知道！”Jim胸中涌起什么。想到发生的事，他总无法自持。“联盟按时来了。食物足够。”

“考虑到时间限制和需要运输的物资量，联盟到达的机率只有1.2%。”Spock平静地说，像一台计算机。他不是。Jim知道他不是。

“1.2%不是零。有机会就要有作为。Kodos什么都没做就放弃了。他想要杀掉那些人。他觉得他们低等。我看着他们死去。我看见他的脸。他不——在乎。你怎么能不在乎？”

“是否可以把Kodos的选择视为防止暴力和内讧的手段？一个瓦肯人可能会出于逻辑，作出类似的决定。”Spock指出。

Jim摇头。“我不信。我绝不会作出这种决定。”

“我是地球混血。”

第一次，Jim意识到：Kolinahr将彻底改变Spock。永远的。它会让他没法感到幸福，或者说出，我与你同悲。他对Jim所有细小的了解都将不复存在。他不会再和Jim漫步雨中。他不会再和他读书，或领他到泉边。他不会再坐下来和Jim的妈妈说话。因为他的情感，他才做这些。没有情感，他可能甚至会杀死四千人，只要这么做合乎逻辑。漫漫人生，有时你不需要逻辑。你需要希望和信念。Jim之前没这么想过，可他突然明白这是对的。

“Staal让我留下，你不觉得是因为同情心吗？”

Spock仔细想了想。“我相信他的决定是出于逻辑。”

“让个逃亡者待在你的寺里怎么合逻辑了？一个被人追的地球人？”

“可能他知道如果他拒绝你，你会再逃跑。没有照料，你可能会死，他将为你的死亡负责。浪费生命不合逻辑。”

Jim微笑。“你愿意叫逻辑就叫吧。我管这叫同情心。而且我不认为Kodos的行为符合逻辑。你在场就会懂。”

“我想不出他行为的其他解释。可能你是正确的：如果我在场，我可能会理解你的意思。”

“这就对了。不是人人都讲逻辑。如果你这么以为，你就不能理解别人。”

他们停住脚步。天空清亮。很美。有时Jim永远不想离开。他回过头，Spock在看他。

“怎么？”

“你给我看的时候，我的视角不同。”

“我也是。我是说，和你一起的时候。”

他们爬上山腰。Jim坐下，眺望Vulcan’s Forge。Spock也停下来，看了他一眼，坐到他身旁。Jim很久没离Spock这么近了。他能感到Spock的存在，他的温暖和生命力，然后他决定了：他要把什么都给Spock看——除了那个士兵。他想让Spock再次感觉。他想让Spock明白他所经历的。很简单。他们可以争个没完，可眼见为实。

“我没和任何人讲过那里的事。Staal从我心灵里自己挖出来的。所以他才知道。”星空璀璨，不需要手电，他也能看清Spock五官的轮廓，他黑色的睫毛。他的指尖抚上Spock的脸，迟疑着，不敢靠近。“我给你看。”

“我不能同意。”Spock心口不一。

“知道真相之后再下结论，你不认为这符合逻辑吗？”

Jim拉过Spock的手，放到自己脸上。没再犹豫。Spock的手指移动着，找到接触点。Jim心里知道，Spock想身处他的心灵里。想再次融合二人的心灵。他闭上双眼。听到熟悉的词句。看到熟悉的色彩，漂浮着，安宁冷静。

_你必须向我展示。否则我不能到那里。_

Jim摇头。他喜欢现在这样。Spock的美丽心灵。他爱这种感觉。自己的心灵浸入Spock的，色彩有条不紊地延展开来，描绘出所有的路径。他能感到Spock的好奇，他的打开，他的内在和外在完全不同。

Jim深呼吸，从营地开始。并不太难。

军队来了。选人。没人知道为什么要选和怎么选，知道将要发生什么。Jim从来不守规矩。这段回忆相比之下平淡无奇。是接下来的事让它变得不堪。

士兵要杀了他。他偷了一套制服。他看到那片地，Kodos挖的坑，他把人聚在坑边然后杀了他们。血的气味。嘶喊，尖叫，哭声。母亲试图保护她们的孩子。像往常一样，这些回忆袭来时，Jim的胃、脊椎和肺都疼起来。他想碎裂，消失不见。

明亮的光。不是来自他的回忆，一缕银丝缠绕了他。Spock。他好像在说： _你可以告诉我一切。告诉我你做的一切。_

Jim这么做了。他唤起了最丑恶的回忆，他发誓不告诉任何人的回忆。他想起他怎么把迷迷糊糊的Barrett、Miranda、Andy和Katie从坑前面拽出来，带他们一起逃跑。他保护他们。他为他们偷食物。他为他们杀人。他夺了一条命，换了五条命，包括他自己的。值吗？那块石头。在他手里的重量。他的怒火。他停不下来。石头砸上士兵头骨的声音。他偷了那士兵的枪。他偷了那士兵的食物。然后他活了下来。只是在那之后，他觉得自己已经死了。一点儿也不像活着。

他感到二人之间的联结放松了，撤到他心灵浅些的地方。他讨厌这部分：失去Spock的存在。他抓住不放。他不敢说想说的话。他又看到那些色彩，纷乱漂浮。Spock心灵的条理被打乱了。

_别介意。这是情感转移的结果。_

Jim退出融合，哭泣着，满脸是泪。他几乎不能呼吸。他们躺在地上。他转身背对Spock。不能看他。他肚子上有一个洞，疼痛的黑洞。他觉得自己在宇宙间漂浮，在空无之中，身下的大地和周围的空气似乎不存在。

“我想你是正确的。”他隐隐听到身后有人说。“逻辑不会让Kodos做出这样的事。”

Jim闭上眼睛，吃力地吸气。他似乎又能看到一缕银丝，与一缕金线缠绕。这图像让他镇静。他睁开双眼。Spock没有试图碰他。没有说地球人在对方失控后会说的话。但Jim能感到他的存在，坚实又予人安慰。不用他开口，他知道，知道Spock没有谴责他的作为。他感到他心灵里有什么东西，让他安定下来。

“你在干嘛？”

“我们的心灵建立了暂时的联结。我在用它帮你减轻回忆带来的痛苦。”

Jim扭过身。他身下有块石头。Spock躺着，看着他。太多了，没法承受。他想要Spock，想要碰触和感觉他，于是他凑近了些，实现了自己的愿望。他抚上Spock下颚坚毅的线条。嘴唇贴上Spock的嘴唇。有那么几秒，Spock回应了他，然后他别过脸。

“怎么了？”有什么不对，可不是Spock不喜欢。

“如果我对地球人生理的判断是正确的，亲吻往往与交媾相连。”Spock的语调如往常一样平静。

直接也不失为一种方式。Jim的脉搏加快了。“你想交——我是说做爱？”

“这不是我的意思。”

“你不想做爱？”Jim不知道发生了什么。他想象了很多亲吻Spock后可能的情境，这不是其中之一。

“我不认为这是明智的。”

瓦肯人的奇怪玩意儿。Spock看起来没事儿的样子，可天很黑，Jim看不清楚。他已习惯把Spock想成一个略微不同的地球人。“为什么？”

“我不能——你让我感觉到了一些东西，时限到来时很难将它们消弭。”

Jim懂了。他完全明白了。“我也是。”Spock想做。他想做，可他不能。“如果我继续，我就不能做爱了？我是说，如果我继续kolinahr。”

“你必须消弭一切情感。在我看来，性对你似乎是一种情感体验。”

Spock怎么能这么理性？Jim知道他不是这么觉得的。“我不知道。我没做过。”他想要Spock。想得发疼。他是他遇到的最美丽的人。“我只知道我想要你。胜过一切。”

Spock看着他，黑暗中你看不清他的面容。“我在此之前，也未发觉我感情的深度。我不想要继续。”

Spock的语调严肃，Jim不能逼他，不能试着说服他，无论他多想再做些什么。

“你想让我怎么样？”

Spock没有回答，可他学着Jim之前的姿势，指尖抚上Jim的面颊，旋即放下，慢慢起身。Jim跟着他爬起来，他们面面相觑。

“不易了解自己的心灵。”Spock说，转身上路。

Jim与他并排。“我早就知道。”

 

 

~*~

第二天吃饭时，Spock表现的安静疏离。晚上他也没去图书馆。一切都出乎意料——Jim知道Spock需要时间想想——可他也能感觉Spock在他心灵里的存在。他能感到Spock的情绪，他知道有什么不对。他没等Spock出现，轻轻扣响他的房门。

“请进。”Jim听见门里说。

他开门，看到Spock跪在asenoi前。

“抱歉。我不知道你在冥想。你还好吗？”

Spock没看Jim，视线仍落在asenoi上。“‘好’是一个不确切的词汇。”

“你懂我的意思。”Jim坐到Spock旁边。

“我们心灵建立的联结没有如我所愿地消失。我在试图切断它。”

“所以今天我一直头疼？”

“是吗？”

“嗯，可你干嘛要切断联结？过会儿不会自己消失吗？可能要花点儿时间。”

Spock给他一个眼神。说教的眼神。“如果现在它仍未消失，说明它比我设想的强，没有主动干预不会消失。”

“我没觉得麻烦啊。你觉得烦吗？”

“它的继续存在会阻碍我的进步。如果我不切断它，它有发展为正式联结的可能性。”

不仅没有让Spock恢复原状，昨晚的事反而坚定了他完成了kolinahr的信心。也就是说，他害怕了。Jim有点儿明白，可他不能接受Spock的做法。之前这讲得通，可现在Jim认为这不合适。对他们两个不合适。

“Spock。也许——你确定这是你想要的吗？”

“你曾告诉我不要放弃。你还记得吗？”

“那不一样。他们让你放弃是因为他们认为你做不到。我知道你做得到，我只是觉得你不应该。”

“我的精神能力比其他瓦肯人弱。我只是希望弥补这一事实。”Spock仍避着Jim。

一股怒火涌上Jim的心头。“谁说你弱？不是你妈说的。也不是我。”

“你们是地球人。”

“那又怎么了？如果你必须变一个人，得到一帮瓦肯人的承认又有什么意义？外面有别的人啊。宇宙又不是只有这儿一个地方！”

“你给我看过别的地方。”

“Tarsus不是别的地方。是地狱。”

“地球呢？你决定不返回地球。我推测那里也一样。”

“不一样。”Jim反驳，可Spock在爱荷华读高中的场景进入他的脑海，他不知道是不是真的不一样。

Spock似乎知道Jim在想什么。“我已经作出决定。”

“咱们俩没见过多少宇宙。还有别的地儿。你能证明人们是错的，不需要——不需要这么做。”

“明早我将禁食。你不会见到我。别担心。”Spock阖上眼帘。

“我怎么能不担心啊？”Jim等啊等，可Spock没有作声。他的头疼起来，他知道Spock在把他赶出去。不能接受。可Jim不知道怎么改变Spock的心意。

 

 

~*~

Spock说禁食和不见Jim是认真的。他像从寺里消失了。早饭时不在。晚饭时不在。走廊里不在。而且，不出意外，晚上他也没来和Jim散步或读书，哪怕是在图书馆读书。

午夜时分，Jim醒来，独自上山，只带了手电和一瓶水。在路上他才能思考。他强迫自己冥想，虽然Spock不在，他可能跌下山去。黑暗、空虚和寂静与他的心情合拍，让他清心。远处偶尔传来嘶鸣声，他知道是le-matya发出的，可他觉得它们不会伤害他。他是它们的同类，疯狂地四下逡巡，寻找不可及的事物。它们不会对同类下手。

他定下心来，依然感觉到心灵里的联结，银线缠绕，璀璨如夜星。有时他会头痛。大部分时间他不会。他始终能感觉到Spock的存在，很近很近。他能感到Spock的迷惑，他内心的交战。

Jim习惯解决问题。他很聪明，他知道。数学题对他小菜一碟。他能背很多很多书。他能黑进计算机系统。他能逃过Kodos的士兵。他能偷渡上到外星去的飞船。偷车。机械对他很简单。你把机器拆开，一个个零件看清楚，弄懂它们怎么工作，再拼回去就好。

可能逻辑是问题的答案。零件在哪？怎么拼起来？

先是Spock，因为别人一直说他弱智，现在他一团糟——Jim感同身受。然后是kolinahr，一旦完成就没法回头。Jim已经决定不继续修习了。可问题在于，如果他不修习kolinahr，他就不能待在寺里。如果他不能待在寺里，他就不能和Spock在一起。可如果他待在寺里，他就必须继续修习kolinahr，这与他留下的理由完全相悖。他喜欢和Spock在一起的感觉，永远不想失去。他爱那种感觉——像是Spock懂他。他爱Spock的样子，亲吻他的滋味。他们的散步，他们的谈话。点点滴滴。他不明白为什么这不足以让Spock回心转意。如果他也有同样的感觉——Jim确定——他怎么会想继续下去？

Jim不相信没有胜算的局面。他知道自己和Spock建立了联结。联结还在，联结就是解决问题的答案。

Jim开始仔细查找资料，幸亏他学会了瓦肯语。数据库的信息有限，他不得不去翻阅图书馆保存的纸质书籍。他阅读歌颂联结的武士的史诗。他阅读pon farr——试图想象失去控制是什么滋味，兴奋得不得不离开图书馆。他阅读幼年的联结，终于明白那个小姑娘的家庭的拒绝有多严重。Spock一直在孤寂中生活，这对瓦肯人而言是不自然的，瓦肯人表面上没有情感，内在却激情四射。他们需要他人的存在以维持脑部的健康运转。这种需要只能通过kolinahr抹杀。大部分来这里的人失去了联结伴侣，或者像Spock，因为某种原因从未建立联结。他终于明白为什么Spock选择了这条路。他不认同，可他理解。

联结了的瓦肯人——哪怕只是幼年的联结——无法完成kolinahr，除非断开联结。瓦肯人极少作这样的选择。按Jim读的书上说，只有两次先例。正是Jim想知道的。如果联结建立了，Spock可能就不再会有完成kolinahr的需要，即使他想继续下去，他也必须再进一步，切断联结。即使双方在医师的指导下进行，切断联结对一方或双方仍会造成伤害。

联结一般是幼年时由医师建立的，可到成年时才真正完成。有过联结在两个特别合拍的个体间自发产生的先例。可能慢慢建立，有时也能在密切接触时即刻产生。像性。而性绝对是Jim想和Spock一起做的。

联结基本是一辈子的事，Jim不在意。可能会疼得要死，但毕竟可以断开。是可逆的。他现在不担心细枝末节。重要的是联结能不能在二人之间建立。数据库里只有一条地球人和瓦肯人的联结记录，是Spock的父母。Spock是瓦肯混血儿，Jim是地球人，没有类似的记录。可Jim知道他们之间的联结是不寻常的，这让他觉得他的计划有望成功。

 

 

~*~

Jim的计划给了他新的重心和决心。他觉得知道自己想要什么，至少是短期内想要什么。他不愿想得太远。他久违的平静，虽然他能感到Spock在联结的另一端焦灼不安。Spock在推开他，可Jim知道不是因为他在Tarsus的所作所为。Spock接受了Jim的行为——原谅了他——这改变了一些事。很奇怪，Jim能与过去和平共处了。如果Spock能为他这么做，他也能为Spock做些什么：帮他接受他的生命，接受他自己。

冥想时，他专注于与自己心灵交织的那根银丝。这与之前专注于Spock不同。确切地说，他专注的不是Spock。是二人间的联结。

“你进步很大。”Staal说，Jim在回忆Tarsus之后，成功转移了注意力。“很快你就能进入下一阶段。”Staal凝视Jim。“你有事情要询问我。”

Jim点头。“关于Spock的。”

Staal的眉毛抬起一厘米，又恢复平日的面无表情。“请讲。”

“他还有多久完成kolinahr？”Staal站了起来，Jim坐在地上，抬头看他。

“按瓦肯历，至少两年。如果你不妨碍他的功课，他或许能在更短的时间内完成。”

Jim想了想。他知道要怎么做了。“我决定不继续了。”

“不是因为这对你有难度。”Staal说。

“我来的时候，想丢开所有的感觉。现在我心意变了。”

Staal点头。“就某些方面而言，你是一个特别的地球人，可在其他方面，不过意料之中。”Staal看了他一眼，静静离开。

Jim不明白他的意思，可他知道Staal不愚蠢，也不残酷。即使他清楚Jim想干什么，他也不会干涉。

 

 

~*~

回到房间，Jim撕下一本书卷尾的空页。没有纸，他找到的唯一的书写工具是一根秃秃的粉笔。他不知道怎么把想说的话诉诸语言，于是学妈妈的样子，简而言之：

_嘿，妈。你说我想回家就写信。我准备好了。_

下一段比较难。他从没和妈妈谈过私人话题，可她对此有经验，她的意见很重要。他想了一分钟。决定继续言简意赅。

_如果你知道爸会出事——知道你会失去他——你还会嫁给他吗？_

他落款，封口，把信放到寺庙办公室的一个篮子里，信件会被送到Gol。

 

 

~*~

Spock可能生他的气，Jim知道，可他不在乎。生气比毫无反应要好。他还没收到妈妈的回信，可他知道他做出了正确的选择。他冲了个音速澡，换上干净僧袍，走到Spock的门前。

没人答应，可Spock在屋里，Jim的心灵感觉得到。Spock在近处时，他的心会涌起一股能量。寺里的门都不上锁，Jim不打算礼貌下去。他推开房门。

似乎自他们上次交谈以来，Spock纹丝未动。他跪坐在asenoi前，盯着火焰。“我没有准许你入内。”

“我知道。”Jim关上门，坐到Spock身旁。“我要见你。”

“我没有成功切断联结。”

“这我也知道。”

“我会寻求医师的协助。这可能会给你带来稍许疼痛，可是短暂的，不会造成永久的损害。”

“我不同意。”Jim一手撑着地板。他紧张得发抖。

“你不同意？”Spock惊讶道。

“没有永久的损害？Tarsus上的事还没有永久的损害呢。我或许会继续生活下去，是的。我可能会过我的日子，可我忘不了你。我们说的话，做的事，都在我心里。”Jim深呼吸。“对你也是一样。哪怕你完成kolinahr，你也忘不了。”

Spock没有马上回答。他沉默了好久，Jim忍不住扭头看他。Spock像一块石头，一动不动。“伴随记忆的情感会消失。”

“我觉得不可能。”之后Jim做的事，他自己也不知道能否成功。他知道一周以来他都感到Spock的存在。他感到——以最难以捉摸的方式——Spock经历的，他的感觉。联结生机勃勃，影响着二人。他放手一搏，用联结探向Spock，在心灵中具象。

他想到他爱Spock的一切。他不论断Jim，发现他床底下有食物时，不觉得他奇怪。他知道Jim在午夜时分需要人的陪伴。他知道哪种冥想有效。游泳时他的模样。然后——这是他计划的一部分——他想象和Spock做爱。亲吻他。从头到脚。以Jim只敢在头脑里想象的方式触摸他。他想象的时间越长，越觉得身体发烫，像要欲火焚身。

他努力不去感到内疚。他不认为联结建立是出于偶然。Spock想要。他想要。Jim只是决定更进一步。

Spock，平素冷静的Spock，现在神色大乱。他的呼吸迅疾。“你在做什么？”他终于扭头看Jim，双目圆睁，瞳孔漆黑。

“你相信我吗？”Jim凑近。握住Spock放在膝盖上的手。

“我——”Spock点头。“相信。”

“那，在一切都太迟之前，我想要你为我做一件事。或者说，从我这儿拿走一件东西，我不知道。我的意思是，我请求你再想一想要不要继续修习。”

“我已经考虑了很多。”

“嗯，一个人可怜巴巴地考虑，别人都说你低人一等。不算。”

“你在提议我返回Shi’kahr？”

Jim知道Spock知道他在说什么。他摇头。“不，不。我是说想想我。”Jim倾身。Spock没有躲开。Jim的嘴唇附上他的时也没有。“可以吗？”

“你不理解你要做的事意味的。”

“我当然理解。你救了我的命。”Jim说，又亲了Spock，加深这个吻。“我在报恩。”

“在路上找到你的人不是我。”

“我不是这个意思。”

他们安静地站起来。Jim攥住Spock的袍子，一把脱下来。Spock没有抗拒。Jim脱下自己的袍子，和Spock跌到床上。

Spock僵住了，严肃地看着Jim。“我母亲会说你是盲目行事。”

Jim笑起来。“对，我老这样。”

“交媾会导致——”

“嘘。”Jim的手指抚上Spock的双唇。“我们可以做别的。”Jim读到过的事。他从未付诸实施的想象。

“结果是一样的。”

“可以回心转意。Kolinahr不能回心转意。你懂我的意思吗？”

下一秒Spock就吻上了他，把他压在身下，蹭着他，指尖触上Jim的脸。

他们心灵融合的时候，Jim说的第一句话是， _你这样就很完美。你什么都不用做。什么都不用改变。_

 

 

~*~

“我已经9.4天没有睡眠了。”Spock睡意沉沉，躺在Jim身边。

Jim没法停下触摸他，亲吻他。这次，是一侧肩。“睡吧。”他说。他能感到二人的联结，明亮的色彩飘扬伸展。不止是联结了，更强壮，更永远。他能感到Spock的疲倦和忧虑，自己也有一样的感觉。

Spock拉起Jim的手。放在自己胸口。“你必须再为我做一件事。”

Jim停下亲吻。他知道时候要来的。他预想到了，可预想也不能让它不那么糟糕。“好吧。”他回答。

“我在你身边时无法控制自己的情感。你必须离开我，让我思考。”

“你的意思不是到另一个房间去，是吗？”

“你必须离开瓦肯星，或至少，离开Seleya山。放弃kolinahr不是轻率的决定。我必须全神贯注。”

“只要记住，继续修习也不可小看。完成了就没法回头了。”

“正确。无论我作出什么选择——”

“我知道。别担心。”

“我相信我们之间的联结类似于订婚联结，不是完全的联结。如有必要，医师可以切断。我会开始psthan，寻求真理的进程。它会帮我作出选择。你同意我的条件吗？”

Jim的胃揪紧了，可他点头。“嗯。我答应。”

“无论我们相距多远，你都能感知到我。如果你需要我，我会去找你。如果我需要你——你也必须如此行。”

“好，我知道你干嘛会需要我。”他真希望Spock因为那个需要他。

“瓦肯人直到成年后才会经历pon farr。”

“可你是地球混血。”

“的确。我的生理难以预测。”

“也没那么难以预测啦。”Jim说，跨到Spock身上。他俯身，直到Spock充满他的视野。

“如果你希望切断联结，我会带一名医师前去，方便切断。”

Jim不愿去想。太远了。于是他又吻了Spock。又一下。又一下。

 

 

~*~

Jim回到房间，妈妈的信来了。信封轻飘飘的。Jim拆开。一张小小的纸条，上面钢印着一行字，可能为了通讯快捷，是到瓦肯星才打印出来的。

Jim读了信，把纸条装回信封里，然后去找Staal，告诉他两天后会有一架穿梭机来接他。

 

 

~*~

Spock之后的两天对他避而不见，他不惊讶。他预想到了。他离开Spock的房间时，心里像是有东西在挠。Spock也有同样的感觉。知道Spock的感觉很奇怪，他们都没通过联结说话。Spock只是......在那里。

起风了，沙尘袭击着寺院。Jim担心沙暴要来了，会耽误他的行程。现在他决定返回地球，越快越好。留在这儿，见不到Spock，只是平添痛苦。感觉不对。

可沙暴没有来。

太阳落山时，穿梭机到了。降落时尘土飞扬。驾驶员跳下舷梯。

“James T. Kirk？”

Jim点头。他收拾好了行李，带上他的书和僧人交回的PADD，即使它型号老旧，原本不属于他。他往穿梭机走去时，听到有人喊他。

“Jim。”Spock的声音。

Jim回头，看到Spock站在寺门口。

“等一下？”他对驾驶员说，重复了妈妈几个月前的话。

驾驶员点头，钻入舱室。

“我没想到你会来告别。”他走到石拱门下。

“我有东西给你。”Spock说，手伸到袖子里。他递给JimKelvin号的小模型。Spock拥有的为数不多的东西。

Jim接过，拇指摩挲划痕斑斑的船身。“谢了。”

“我还没作出选择。”

“我想两天也不够。别着急，行吗？”

Spock点头。

“你生我的气？”

“我没法生你的气。”

他们站着，沉默无语。在穿梭机的灯光下，Spock很美，黑发遮映着脸庞。Jim冲动地倾身，亲吻他的面颊。

“像这样。”Spock说，拉起Jim的手。他让Jim握拳，再伸直食指和中指。他自己也做了同样的手势，碰触他的指尖。“瓦肯人的方式。”

Jim感到指尖传来一丝震颤。

“我以前是，现在是，以后也永远是你的朋友。”Spock后退一步，松开手。

Jim没说什么。他不需要。他转身。走上舷梯，迈入机舱。门合上了。

“准备好了？”驾驶员问。

“再好不过了。”Jim回答，低头系安全带，藏起突然涌上的泪水。金属船身戳着他的掌心。他把它拿起手上端详。一缕沙子落下来，Jim意识到这其实是个盐瓶，可以在星站纪念品商店买到的小玩意儿。真有意思，这么个俗气的小东西既让他想起爸爸，一直以来他的一部分，又让他想起Spock，最近才进入他生命的人。

他伸手从背包口袋里取出妈妈的信。他读了有一百遍了，虽然只是两个词，一个词还是穿梭机来接他的时间。他盯着小小的纸条。

_会。_

_2249.25_

会。他问她会不会坚持她的选择，即使知道会失去爸爸，然后她说会。一部分的她没有了，永远也找不回来，可他深受震动，因为她宁愿承受空虚也不愿从未拥有，虽然听起来有些奇怪。

Spock可能会继续他的修习。他可能会把Jim从地球上召回，要求切断二人间生长的联结。或者，可能他不会。或者，可能Jim是那个要求切断联结的人。但他知道Spock不会不经他的允许切断联结。而联结存在一天，Spock就不能完成kolinahr。

无论发生什么，Jim也无怨无悔。

穿梭机起飞时，他感到心灵里有东西在拉，像橡皮筋被绷紧，再绷紧。穿梭机一路上升，冲破星球的引力。Jim看到Gol的群山。他看到Vulcan’s Forge消失在黑暗之中。他看到远方，想起Spock从Shi’kahr到Seleya山的旅程。

瓦肯星现在像是他的家了——不，不是。他不会思念这颗星球。他会思念Spock。Spock是他的锚点，让他觉得有所归属。从没人让他有这种感觉。

很快Jim就看到星球的弧度，看到接他回地球的舰艇。此时，他感到联结一变。紧张消失了。并不疼痛，确切地说，只是不那么紧张。他看到交织着的金线和银丝离开他的身体，往太空去，汇成一股。群星无言，注视着他。

Jim专注于Spock的存在。问了一个无言的问题。等待。然后他感到答案传来，穿越数千公里。穿越光年。穿越秒差距。穿越他未来的每一天。

 

完


End file.
